Mass Effect: The Crucible
by Stealer-L1F3
Summary: The War for Earth has begun. The Reapers have invaded. The Galaxy is at chaos, key homeworlds have been invaded. Captain John and the newly-promoted Admiral Tali along with a human Carrier Group and the Migrant Fleet are fighting a war to take back Rannoch and will help the Alliance to retake Earth. Pairings: John/Tali. Sequel is out named: Mass Effect: Exitus Acta Probat.
1. The War Begins

**December 23rd, 2185, 0987 hours. 18 days to Invasion.**  
The Cruiser SSV New York was floating with the Migrant Fleet at the Skepsis system, 4 AU from the nearest Alliance Colony, Watson. The crew of the New York were preparing for a two-day celebration of Christmas. Shuttles with supplies and purchases were coming onboard and empty shuttles were either leaving or staying if they belonged to the Cruiser. The quarians were all confused. They didn't understand any human traditions except for Daro, Keera, Vala and Tali who spent considerable time with John, the Navigator or the Specialist to know atleast a small part of human traditions.

''What's with all this hurry?'' Daro was observing everyone in a rush moving things and lining up a long line of tables and chairs. John approached from behind with Tali as John was silently laughing.  
''Tsk, tsk, Daro. Christmas, Daro, Christmas. Tomorrow and after tomorrow. Two days straight. It's a human holiday where we gift each other presents, share a large feast and most importantly, simply enjoy it. Don't know much about the history of these holidays, but I do know that humans don't miss out Christmas, even if they're poor, they'll definitely find something that could be worth the price.'' John explained as Daro's mouth opened wide in surprise behind her mask.

''Come on, Tali, let's find something to do while everyone finishes placing the tables and making the food.'' John suggested as he turned away and Tali followed.

* * *

**December 31, 1999 hours by GST. 10 days to Invasion.**  
John was sitting in the Cabin and staring at the clock. He was slowly waiting for it to hit 00:00 hours and 01 second, meaning that the Old Year will pass away and the New Year will come. Tali was sleeping right on him as she couldn't wait for the moment. The clock hit and January 1st began. John didn't want to awake that sleeping beauty as he decided to shut his own eyes too.

* * *

**January 6****th****, 3 days to Invasion, 2186, 0569 hours by GST.  
**The quarian patrol ship, the Dragon as it was named by John, picked up a distress signal originating from the planet Virmire. It was a quarian signal as it was a message sent on repeat. The Dekoris returned back to the Fleet as it was hiding in the Perseus Nebula, waiting for the perfect moment to strike the geth.

John was running around the CIC to keep up his sprinting durability up. He was stopped by the Specialist.

''Captain, patrol ship Dragon just reported in. They say that there's a quarian on Virmire but they do not have the necessary shuttles to make an evacuation.'' She informed as John decided to order the ship to Virmire.  
''Get us to Virmire Navigator Lee.'' The Navigator Lee nodded as he calculated the flight path, mass and destination and the ship flew away from the formation and accelerated to FTL speeds.

* * *

**1576 hours by GST, Sentry Omega Cluster, Virmire Orbit.  
**Virmire – a garden world that is the final resting place of Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, an L2 Biotic. Kaidan was a good friend to the entire crew and he was the other one of the crew who knew about Tali and John's relationship besides Garrus. John was already on a shuttle to Virmire and turns out that the quarian was in the area that was once Saren's Cloning Lab. The radioactive fallout prevented anyone from removing their helmets. Only a krogan can survive in this nuked area. John wanted to find what's left of Kaidan's body and give him a proper burial, but he couldn't.

They were looking for the quarian and noticed a female lying on the ground. She had red and grey armor, similar to the psychiatrist, Elan'Shiya, which is now serving on the SSV New York as part of the medical crew, only that downed female's suit was more brighter.

''New York, the target is found, send us a shuttle and prepare a Hazard team to clean our shuttle.'' John reported as he took the quarian female on his back and felt that she was heavier than a normal quarian, even though she looked perfectly fine. The shuttle arrived soon and the ground team loaded in it and left Virmire. But before it left the atmosphere of the planet, John ordered a scan for other bodies.

''New York, can you scan for dead bodies on the planet?'' John contacted Lucy as she was activating the scanning array and configured it to scan for organic body signs, bones, skin, organs and so on.  
''I have found only a few dead salarians. There is a damaged human body, far from the center of the explosion. I believe it is restorable within a month.'' Those words brought hope that Kaidan Alenko could be that body. Alenko could be gifted an L3 implant instead of an L2 if he is found and revived.

''Pilot, bring us down. I need to get that body.'' John was getting ready to grab that dead human body. The shuttle changed course straight for the location of the dead human. As the shuttle slowly descended, the doors opened once again and John took a step out and recognized the dead human. It was Kaidan Alenko. The wall that he was sitting at protected him from the explosion and the armor protected him from radiation for some time until he died from that or from the lack of food and water. John didn't understand how Kaidan got here in the first place. He was supposed to have been obliterated by the nuke directly at the center of the facility, but apparently he moved away in the last seconds.

Regardless of the cause of why was Alenko there, he took the body and brought it into the shuttle. The shuttle finally left to the New York as both, the Cruiser and the Patrol Ship, could finally leave Sentry Omega, back to the Perseus Nebula and Alenko would be sent to a top secret Alliance Base in the Hades Nexus cluster for reconstruction and revival. Alenko only needed a new skin layer and a few organs and he'll be better then Captain John or Commander Shepard were as the two were stuffed with cybernetic implants.

* * *

**January 8****th****, 2186, 1765 hours by GST. Minus five hours to Invasion. Dholen System.  
**The quarians were engulfed in a space battle with the geth. Heavy Fleet and the Patrol Fleet were sending thousands of slugs at the surprised geth as Carrier Group Three jumped in the flank of the geth and released a salvo of mass accelerated slugs. From carrier to fighter and heavy fighter, every human ship was firing on the geth, catching ten ships by surprise and crippling three more. The frigates all detached from the formation as they engaged in a high speed frigate-to-frigate dogfight while the fighters and heavy fighters move in to intercept the geth fighters heading towards the less experienced quarian fighter squadrons. John was listening to the pilot chatter.

''This is Chester 1-3 we're launching our load of torpedoes. Stay clear.''  
''Copy that Chester 1-3, Dagger 3-5 moving in for an intercept.''  
''Dagger 3-2 there's a bogey on your six.''  
''This is Chester 1-6, I've got it.''  
''Aaaaah.'' A quarian female voice was heard as her fighter was apparently shot down. The IFF identified her as part of the squadron that was docked on the Qwib-Qwib.  
''I'm taking her place.'' A deep quarian male voice spoke over the comms. His fighter went directly into the middle of the knife-fight between the New York and a geth Super Cruiser. The Super Cruiser was 5% longer than an Everest class dreadnought and it could pack more punch, but it was no problem for a Cruiser such as the New York.

The two ships entered Knife-Fight range, only a few dozen meters dividing each other from collision as the ships passed each other at slow speeds and exchanged artillery fire. The New York's portside Mass Accelerator turrets slowly ascended from the hull and turned to face the geth Super Cruiser. The geth ship was already firing salvos of artillery but the CBT barriers were holding the shells to do any serious damage. When the broadside guns turned they fired in succession as the kinetic barriers of the geth cruiser were lowered to sixty-one percent. The New York's GARDIAN Clusters turned to the cruiser also and unleashed a rain of ultraviolet frequency lasers on the geth cruiser, completely bypassing the barriers and dealing damage to the hull while the broadside cannons were violently punching the barriers. The geth cruiser used ultraviolet frequency GARDIAN batteries also, but the Silaris armor was blocking that from damaging the hull entirely. The geth Super Cruiser tried escaping but the New York managed to punch through its barriers and destroy the engines.

The massive Super Cruiser was halted as the New York proceeded to ram it in half moving a few klicks away and turning around fast. The New York pointed its nose towards the starboard section of the Super Cruiser.

''All barrier strength to the nose. Everyone brace for impact.'' John ordered while standing next to the Galaxy Map. He stood there as if nothing is about to happen. His arms were crossed as he observed the battle from the Map.

The SSV New York was rapidly accelerating and its barriers were visible for a moment as they moved up to the front to protect the front of the cruiser. The New York kept accelerating until it impacted with the Super Cruiser and split it in half going right through it.

''Cyclonic Barrier strength at 43%.'' Daro'Xen informed as she was using the terminal that was on the other side of the Specialist Davidson's terminal. The New York turned around, lining up its main Mass Accelerators as it fired on the frontal part of the geth cruiser first, crippling it and rendering it entirely useless as it then moved in for the back part. It fired again and completely obliterated the entire back part of the Super Cruiser.

The ground battle was about to begin as the 2nd Ranger Battalion from the SSV Nimitz was sent to the surface of Haestrom to secure a Landing Zone for the quarian Migrant Fleet Marines.

* * *

**January 9****th****, 0265, Invasion Day, 2186.**  
Connection to Arcturus was lost. The crew of the New York tried dialing up the Systems Alliance Defense Committee but no one answered. Comms with Earth have been blacked out as well. The New York decided to leave for Earth. They were contacted by Admiral Hackett shortly after accelerating into FTL.

''Captain...—whelmi-…'' There was static all over and the message was largely unclear. ''…Shepard and Norm-… Mars… Archives with Doctor…Soni…'' John started to understand at what Hackett aimed. He wanted Shepard and the Normandy to get to the Mars.  
''I'll pass on the message, Admiral.'' John acknowledged as he realized that his mother is alright since Hackett survived also.

* * *

**0373 hours by GST.**  
The New York arrived at the Sol System and saw drifting wrecks of ships that once belonged to the First Fleet. Frigates, Cruisers and a single Carrier. The batarians couldn't even make a shot when coming out of the relay because of the strength of the Alliance's Fleet. The New York went further and detected a single friendly IFF in the System. The SSV Normandy SR-2. John contacted the Normandy and Shepard answered the call.

''Shepard, New York here.'' John said as Shepard came into view with an assault rifle on his back visible.  
''Captain. Why are you here?'' Shepard asked.  
''Reapers… Shepard listen carefully. Admiral Hackett needs you to hit the Mars Archives. Find T'Soni in there and ask whatever did she and Hackett discover. Me and my ship will hold the relay while you're doing that.'' Shepard saluted to him as John ended the comms. The ship's alarms turned on as Lucy informed the entire crew.

''Reaper alert. Reaper Destroyer approaching. Prepare for combat.''

''What?'' John was surprised and angered as he ran back towards the Galaxy Map.

''Reaper Destroyer approaching. I am ordering all guns to open fire at it.'' Daro'Xen informed as she sounded an alarm across the entire ship.

The SSV New York's missiles fired out from the pods mounted on the sides as the missiles activated and changed their course towards the Reaper. The Javelin disruptor torpedoes were fired from the frontal pods as they were speeding towards the Reaper, but the damage was almost insignificant. The New York fired its main Mark III Mass Accelerator at the Reaper and the show somehow went right through but the Reaper lost control and started uncontrollably spinning around in space. When John noticed, the round passed through its main gun. The Reaper gained control shortly but another shot from the Mass Accelerator of the New York directly at its main gun disabled it entirely. The Reaper apparently was left without barriers as the New York fired its every missile pod and torpedo pod at it. Moments later, the Reaper exploded in a semi-nuclear explosion.

This was only a minor victory since there are thousands of Reapers. But shortly after, the Normandy arrived and used the relay to escape. The New York followed soon but it didn't follow the Normandy. Instead, it went back to the Migrant Fleet's new outpost at Haestrom.

* * *

**0593 hours by GST. Orbit over Haestrom.**  
The New York decelerated from FTL speeds as it entered the orbit around Haestrom. The quarians had already established a makeshift orbital shipyard to repair the damaged ships for a new offensive. The New York entered formation with the joint Third Carrier Group and the Special Projects Fleet. A quarian fighter docked on the New York and out of it came a strong quarian male. Khel'Dixe vas Qwib-Qwib. The primary color of the quarian was red, but the helmet was yellow, his visor was red though.

''Khel'Dixe vas Qwib-Qwib?'' John was apparently waiting for him already.  
''No, sir. Khel'Dixe vas New York, sir.'' The quarian male with a knife on his shoulder saluted to his new Captain. John saluted back to his new Platoon Leader.  
''Welcome aboard the SSV New York, Dixe.'' John passed him his hand for a handshake and Dixe shook his hand.  
''It's an honor to be with such a decorated and experienced Captain as you are, Captain.'' John smiled as he complimented him.  
''Yes, and it's an honor to have a holder of the quarian Star of Rannoch on my ship. I am sure you will find our ship to be very civilized and the crew, cooperative.'' John raised his datapad and on it was Dixe's profile.

''Paragon, sometimes renegade, has never been in love… wait… has never been in love? Surely a quarian of his age would've had a few love interests.'' John whispered to himself and decided to settle Dixe on Deck Five in Vala's old room.

''Dixe, what do you say about having a room in Deck Five, Portside Observation?'' John suggested to the quarian male.  
''Sounds good, sir. I'd love to see the space sometimes.'' The quarian answered as they went to the elevator.  
''Good. Ready for war, Platoon Leader?'' John knew that the quarians would have to fight on two fronts if the geth threat isn't isolated and eliminated.  
''War against geth? Hell yeah, sir.'' John shook his head thinking that the geth are a minor threat as he hasn't seen the full scale of the geth fleet that rivals the turian fleet itself.  
''No. The war against the Reapers.'' The Platoon Leader was shocked to hear that the Reapers are in the Galaxy.  
''Where did they hit, sir?'' The quarian was ready for a fight, his voice could tell it.  
''Earth.'' John hung his head down as they entered the elevator and it transported them up. The quarian Platoon Leader went out at Deck Five but John continued up to Deck One.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0613 hours by GST.  
**John entered the Cabin and sealed the doors and saw Tali sleeping on the bed, under a blanket but he heard someone sitting on the couch. He went closer and noticed that it was Vala.

''Slept well, Vala?'' John asked as he noticed that she just awoke. Her boots were on the ground and she was sitting on the couch. Her hands covering her mask.  
''Yes…'' She was still sad that Reegar left her six months ago. John swapped Reegar for Platoon Leader Dixe just to try and comfort his quarian ''sister,'' but nevertheless she is still sad. No matter how hard Tali and John tried to cheer her up, Vala still hasn't gotten over it. Vala spoke finally, breaking the moments of silence.

''Where did the… Reapers hit?'' She asked as she realized that the Reapers are already here and John hung his head down as he explained.  
''Batarian space, then Arcturus and then they hit Earth.'' John explained with a heavy sigh at the end. ''Batarians are history.'' That cheered John up. Even if it wasn't visible, the way he said it gave him away. He hated those four eyed maniacs for everything that they have done to the Alliance and the humans.

''John… I'm so… sorry.'' She tried to cheer him up but John knew that it wasn't her fault.  
''It isn't your fault, Vala, it's those damn politicians fault. They didn't believe in the Reapers and now the Alliance's Parliament and the ministries are toast.'' John explained as he hated the politicians. Politicians cannot be trusted. John went to the bed as he lied down and took a rest.

Tali finally woke up and noticed that John was lying on the bed right next to her. She moved closer to him as she put one hand across his chest.

''Hey, John. Sleep well?'' She asked as she didn't realize that John was already awake long before her.  
''Yes, beautiful.'' His voice was troubled. Tali noticed that as she thought that something bad must've happened. As his girlfriend, she wanted to cheer him up and even let him cry on her shoulder if that would ever happen, but John was a strong man and Tali believed that men like him cannot cry. Well, sometimes they can drop a manly tear or two.

''What happened?'' She asked and John turned his head to face her.  
''Reapers attacked Earth while you were asleep. The planet is being ravaged as we speak. Thousands are getting slaughtered every day.'' John explained barely containing his sadness. As a protector of humanity, it was his duty to protect Earth, but not even a hero can stop an armada.  
''It's not your fault John. You couldn't have predicted that the Reapers would attack so soon and that Earth will be a priority target.'' Tali cheered him as her hand moved up to his cheek and caressed it softly.

''Yeah…'' John only gave out a slight noise instead of a word as he was too busy enjoying Tali's soft caressing of his cheek. They were interrupted by Vala.

''Um… am I disturbing you two?'' Tali blushed as another person was in the same room as they are when Tali is showing her affection to John. Unless ofcourse it's Raan, Hannah or Daro since those three know about John's and Tali's relationship.  
''Oh no… not at all…'' John explained as Vala got up and approached the alcohol closet.  
''Can I borrow one?'' She asked as she wanted to drink herself off today.  
''Yes, but don't drink too much.'' Tali explained since the dextro drinks belonged to her entirely. Vala proceeded to grab a bottle of turian liquor and a glass along with a straw. She went back to the couch as she poured a glass with the liquor and placed the straw in that glass.

* * *

**Portside Observation Room, Deck Five, 0646 hours by GST.**  
Dixe vas New York entered his new room as he saw a picture on the table. He didn't recognize the female, but the male quarian on it was Kal'Reegar vas Neema. That female obviously was or still is in love with Reegar but Dixe didn't realize that Lim'Vala vas Neema has broken up with Reegar because of his lies. Dixe smiled at the picture as he unpacked his bag that contained some extra parts for his weapons, the Revenant, Carnifex pistol and the Widow Sniper rifle. He sat down on the couch that was next to the observation window and looked at the destroyed geth vessels.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0681 hours by GST.**  
Vala was drunk as she knocked herself out from the alcoholic drinks and was sleeping on the couch. John was talking to Shepard about the discovery on Mars and Tali was walking around the room and thinking.

_Vala is really depressed… maybe… a… another quarian male can cheer her up. John got this Khel'Dixe vas Qwib-Qwib to embark on our ship instead of Reegar… maybe… maybe I should suggest to her to visit Dixe._She kept thinking until she decided to wake Vala up.

''Vala… hey, wake up.'' She woke Vala up. The younger quarian was so drunk that everything she saw was blur and she had a minor headache and a dry mouth already.  
''Wh… what?'' She hiccupped. Tali felt sorry for her that she is trying to drink her problem away.  
''I have a little secret for you. Do you want to meet another man?'' Tali asked as Vala looked at John and then back.  
''No. Not him.'' Tali wasn't about to give John away to anyone and she isn't planning to do that in her life.  
''There is no other that I would love besides Reegar…'' Vala hiccupped again and tried to get herself under control. ''… and I wasn't thinking about dating John. He's your bondmate, not mine.'' Vala explained as she still couldn't acknowledge the truth, that Reegar has a different bondmate.  
''There is someone even better then that Reegar! Come, I'll show you.'' She passed her a hand as Vala accepted and they were both out of the Cabin before John could look. Though John was smiling at Tali's attempt to cheer up their part of the family, he couldn't come along since he was hearing about this… Crucible.

''So, you're saying that you got blueprints for a Crucible but you didn't get anything about this… um… Catalyst?'' John asked as he was inspired. Seeing a blueprint for a superweapon… it was a magnificent weapon, even though no one knew what it does exactly. Shepard sent John the copy of the blueprints of the Crucible.  
''Yes, the Crucible is a colossal scale weapon that can destroy the Reapers.'' Shepard explained as Liara came into view.  
''Ah, Captain John, It's so good to see you in one piece. How are you with Tali?'' Liara asked as she smiled to the Captain.  
''We're… fine.'' Liara raised an eyebrow but kept smiling.  
''So you're not together anymore?'' John was surprised to see that yet another person has learned the truth.  
''Uh… what? How did you…?'' John finished and Liara chuckled. Shepard was just being silent.  
''Oh Captain. I noticed your affection to her back on Virmire. You two were in love with each other and I could feel Tali's hormones yelling to take you in her.'' Liara kept chuckling as Shepard raised an eyebrow himself. ''Yours did the same, Captain.'' Liara added.  
''But… what the… how do you know of this?'' John asked with a troubled sight.

''I have studied quarians from what was available. I could see through her mask and through yours. I have also studied humans during the two years while Shepard was dead.'' Liara explained her secret.  
''Okay... I'll be going now.'' John ended the call as he felt surprised. Liara knew everything about him and Tali. John got up from his chair and decided to go down to Daro's Lab while Tali and Vala are going down to Deck Five.

* * *

**Deck Five, Portside Observation, 0701 hours by GST.**  
Khel'Dixe was sitting on the couch, disassembling his Revenant and cleaning it manually. He was disturbed when two beautiful quarian females came in the room.

''Khel'Dixe vas Qwib-Qwib?'' The quarian in the mostly purple and black suit asked while a quarian in a red and black suit stood right behind her.  
''Vas New York, ma'am.'' Khel replied to the quarian in front of him. ''What's your name, ma'am?'' He asked as she seemed like an important figure.  
''Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya.'' The quarian answered as from behind of her came the other quarian female. She looked shy. ''And this is Lim'Vala vas New York. The Captain's quarian…'' Tali raised her fingers in the air imitating quote marks. ''''…sister.'''' Tali explained.

As a sign of respect, Khel'Dixe took Vala's hand and kissed her fingers. It was a human way, but apparently many quarians use it as theirs too. He later noticed that Vala is the quarian female from the picture that he noticed earlier.

''I'll leave you two here, and Vala, please, this is your room too. Me and John need some privacy in our Cabin.'' Tali explained as she left to the Cabin and Vala remained here as she tried to stop Tali but Vala stopped herself. She hung her head down as she entered the room.

''Hello, Dixe.'' Vala sounded nervous. Dixe wanted to reassure her that he is friendlier than he looks.  
''Miss vas New York, please, call me Khel.'' He sounded pretty interested in the quarian but he tried to restrain himself as she could've been with that other quarian still.  
''Call me Vala, Khel.'' She picked up that photo and dropped a tear behind her mask. Khel'Dixe noticed that.  
''Hey, what's wrong?'' He put his arm around her back and moved a little closer.  
''Reegar… he lied to me… he left me… he had a bondmate before me. He lied to me!'' She cried out loud as Dixe proceeded to give her a friendly hug. For six months, Vala has only felt brotherly and sisterly love, now she is feeling true love. She could feel Dixe's warm and strong body against her own, even though if they are in their suits.

''Don't worry, Vala, we're going to deal with this Reegar guy. I am sure that the Captain will allow us to deal with him, despite him being one of the best Squad Leaders of the Migrant Fleet Marines.'' Dixe explained as he kept hugging Vala. She was ready to take off her mask and burst into tears on Dixe's chest but she kept her tears to a minimum and enjoyed Dixe's strong hands holding her.

* * *

**Daro's Lab, 0718 hours by GST.**  
Keera and John were waiting for Daro to arrive at her lab from the medical bay. She was checking a human for any diseases that could threaten the quarians but he was just having chicken pox. Daro confined him to his own room for a week and then decided to return back to the CIC Deck Three to her Lab where John and Keera were waiting.

''And so then Liara comes in and says that she knows all about me and Tali. Can you believe that? I find it hard to believe that.'' John was talking to Keera who apparently got better at talking to males.  
''Ah, well, yes actually. When a quarian met a perfect bondmate, he or she is usually talking about that specific person to someone. Apparently, Tali trusted Liara enough to tell her about you and her back then.'' Keera explained about the quarians and John started to gain some more knowledge about them. Since meeting with Tali, John has paid so much attention to understanding the quarians that he almost forgot about his own race back in the Old Days of the Normandy SR-1.

''Did I interrupt you two?'' Daro finally came in the laboratory as John approached her.  
''Daro, can you help me out?'' John asked Daro a favor. Since Daro sees him as a part of her family, that she lost when she was young, she was glad to help him out.  
''Shoot.'' She said as John then collected his thoughts.  
''Alright, Daro, I want to finally engage with Tali, but I want to know how you quarians do it.'' John was ready to propose marriage to Tali but he didn't know how quarians do it since the quarians were isolated for three hundred years.  
''Improvise. Cross human and quarian cultures together.'' Daro answered as she moved to her terminal.  
''So… you're no—'' Before John could finish, Daro put a finger over his mouth, silencing him.  
''Create a proposal sentence that has something to do with The Homeworld and our wandering in the stars. Say it like you humans do, present the ring while kneeling on your knee.'' Daro removed her finger as she moved back to her terminal and kept running some tests. John decided to leave but was stopped by Keera.

''Captain, I mean, John, I have made some progress on that virus that Tali asked. In a few months or a year, you both probably could have a child.'' Keera informed the Captain as he let out a heavy sigh. He proceeded to leave the Lab and went towards the elevator.

_Damn, Tali, why… I am never going to be a successful father… _John seemed really unhappy but he wasn't angry. Sooner or later John would have to learn to be a father and raise a child, but right now he needed to read a journal about quarian bonding. But he was interrupted when the Specialist shouted.

''Captain, the Neema's engines have blown up! Something is not right, the entire ship has blacked out!'' John immediately turned back but stood still.  
''SITREP!'' He shouted back.  
''Neema is right next to us and its engines are blacked out. The hangar is open though, we can send a team in.'' The Specialist informed and John took the job as he decided to go in there with his old Lieutenant, Samuel Randall, who is now part of the 2nd Marine Ranger battalion of the 75th Ranger Regiment. He leads the Dog Company.

* * *

**Shuttle Bay, 0741 hours by GST.**  
John was putting his helmet on and grabbing his guns while his trusty Lieutenant was waiting in the shuttle. John rushed to the shuttle as the doors closed and the shuttle departed for the Neema's open shuttle bay. There were a few quarian bodies out in space struggling for air as they were not ready for anything like this. The shuttle slowly docked with the Neema as the ship's lighting blacked out. The Marine Rangers and the Captain had to switch to Nightvision.

''Switch to NV mode.'' John ordered as his visor flashed green for a second and then turned back to black. He saw everything in green while his HUD was still the same as it usually is, mainly in blue. The rest of the Rangers turned to NV mode also and they saw dead bodies of the crew. They were slowly moving forward and approaching the living quarters. They were nearing Tali's old room. The doors were violently slammed open unlike the rest as John took cover behind a wall. He activated his helmet's live feed to the New York as the video was transmitted in real time to the New York on the CIC. John slowly leaned and noticed that Tali's room has been completely vandalized.

''This room's clear, Cap.'' A Marine Ranger reported as the other rooms were perfectly fine but Tali's room was the only vandalized one. John couldn't understand who would be after Tali in the middle of the largest Galactic Fleet but then he remembered Khera'Gerrel nar Neema. She was the quarian found on Virmire and she seemed heavier than a standard quarian with an enviro-suit.

''There's a synthetic on the ship. Could be agile, so keep your eyes peeled.'' John informed the team of six Rangers and himself.  
''How?'' Lieutenant Randall asked.  
''Khera'Gerrel, the quarian on Virmire. Unnatural weight for a figure of hers.'' John explained as he heard someone fall on the feet. Synthetic feet. He knew that it was at the quarian Combat Information Center and the team proceeded to move there. They encountered Han'Gerrel, he was unconscious but slowly woke up.

''Khera… daughter… what have they… done to you… ah!'' There was a suit rupture in Gerrel's enviro-suit's chest piece. Luckily for him, it didn't hit any important organs and blood vessels. John applied medi-gel on the Admiral as it isolated the wounded area from any further infection and slowly healed it.  
''Admiral, what happened?'' John tried asking the Admiral but Gerrel was way too confused to give a straight answer.  
''Khera… ah! She's… after you… and Tali… she's a Cerberus… synthetic.'' The Admiral passed out from the wound that he received but he will survive. John got up and readied his Mattock. Suddenly, a synthetic lunged at the Marine Rangers and knocked three of them out and killing one of them. John was left alone with Lieutenant Randall. Their backs touched as they watched each other's six o'clock and suddenly the synthetic lunged at Randall and pushed him away with such speed but luckily John's senses and physical agility were much higher than his team's put together and he managed to punch the synthetic down on the ground. The synthetic Khera managed to kick his legs out of balance and tried jumping away, but John grabbed its leg and pulled it back on the ground, ramming its face against the steel floor. John quickly got up and forced Khera down. He grabbed her head and kept bashing it against the steel floor of the Neema until its CPU was damaged beyond repairs.

''Fucked.'' John commented as he helped Lieutenant Randall up. Suddenly the lights flickered back to life as the need for the Night Vision was gone and everyone switched back to Tactical Mode. John kneeled over the Cerberus synthetic and noticed really tiny words. His helmet-VI analyzed them and told what they were saying.

''Khera'Gerrel nar Neema. Quarian Female. Synthetic built over Noveria at Minuteman Station, original kept at Minuteman Station, Section Three, Jail Cells.'' The VI told the Captain as he noticed that the synthetic had an omni-tool with a recording. He activated it. The Illusive Man was heard.

''Khera'Gerrel vas Neema. She looks most impressive. Her body is very human-like, though her skin is very pale and grey. The quarians do not have an eye iris which is compensated as glowing bright white eyes.'' A female voice was heard. It was a human female but then the Illusive Man talked.  
''Indeed. I want her ready to deploy to the Neema. Send her to Virmire and make it look like a radiation knock-out. Also, set up a quarian distress beacon so that our friendly Alliance Cruiser can rescue her and send her right where we need her.'' He then took a smoke of his cigarette.  
''Yes, Mister Harper.'' The female was heard leaving the room that they were in.  
''Khera, you will have to find and neutralize Captain John and Tali'Zorah. They present a threat to humanity and the Galaxy and they must be punished for that. Find them and eliminate them. Leave them in one grave if need be.'' The Illusive Man finished his instructions as Khera's voice was heard later in a synthetic form.  
''Yes, Illusive Man.''

The recording ended and John understood that the Illusive Man is crazy. He needed to get back to the New York and send a DC Team to the Neema to assist them in repairs. But John realized that a Cerberus base is in the Horsehead Nebula. This is a perfect chance to strike Cerberus where it hurts them the most and eliminate a key Cerberus outpost.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0886 hours by GST.**  
Tali was looking inside of their closet as she looked at the leather dresses that she bought. She realized that John's jaws would detach from his head and drop on the ground from the beauty of that dress and a quarian female. Tali couldn't wait for John's birthday as she promised to show herself off then. This time, Tali is planning to get him some gifts, but she didn't realize that John was planning something special for Tali on his own birthday. John was planning to propose to Tali but he still needed to create a line for the proposal.

**Portside Observation, 0889 hours by GST.**  
Dixe and Vala were observing the damaged Neema while they were sitting on that couch. Dixe felt that some chemistry is forming between him and Vala. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but it was happening. Vala felt the same, she felt that Dixe is her true bondmate unlike Reegar, who just wanted to get an extra child for his family.

**Deck Eight, Storage Deck, 0893 hours by GST.**  
Reegar was demoted to Fire Team Leader by Captain John and his Prestige aboard the New York was entirely removed. Lying to John's quarian sister, or any of John's friends and especially Tali is a not a good way to get a promotion. Reegar was assigned to guard the missiles at Deck Eight. If atleast one missile was out of place, Reegar would be kicked off the ship entirely and a request to the Admiralty Board would be sent to kick Reegar out of the Marines and assign him as a crop specialist on the Rayya. John had two guaranteed votes from Daro and Tali and possibly one from Raan meaning that if Reegar does anything wrong, he will be punished severely.

* * *

**The War Begins. Reapers have attacked the Galaxy and Earth is under siege. Thousands are getting slaughtered in the Reaper ''Slaughterhouse'' ships on Earth. Admiral Tali'Zorah and Captain John are fighting a war against the geth. On their side is the Third Carrier Group and the entire Migrant Fleet, but can the quarians reclaim Rannoch? Can John build a house for Tali on Rannoch? Can this cycle survive the Reapers? What exactly does this ''Crucible'' weapon do against the Reaper Armada? No one knows the true answers, or do they? The Extinction Begins on January 9th, 2186.**


	2. The Proposal

**January 17****th****, 2186, 1993 hours by GST.**  
John was talking to Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay on the Quantum-Entanglement Communicator of the SSV New York that was directly passed the War Room.

''Raan, I think I am going to propose to Tali in three days… on my own birthday.'' John said to Raan as he barely contained his happiness. After three years being together with the most beautiful girl in the entire Universe, he has finally decided to propose marriage to her.  
''I… I don't know what to say. Well, if you are asking for her hand, if that's how you humans do it, then you have my approval. I will be more than happy to see you two finally bonded.'' Raan sounded happy, despite her being angry at the two being together a few months back.  
''Thank you Admiral.'' John couldn't contain his smile as it spread across his face.  
''Please, call me Auntie Raan.'' Raan corrected the smiling Captain.  
''Thanks, Auntie Raan.'' They disconnected from the call as John went back to the elevator to join Tali in the bed. Tali was already sleeping but John managed to sneak out of the bed a few minutes earlier to call Raan.

* * *

**January 18th****, 2186, 1679 hours by GST**.  
Two Normandy-class Frigates of Carrier Group Three, the SSV Okinawa and the SSV Pearl Harbor, were scouting the planet Noveria and detected a huge station in orbit. It was a 19 kilometer long Cord-Hislop Aerospace station named the Minuteman Station.

Cord-Hislop Aerospace were a well-known corporation creating starships and they are headquartered at Earth, but the symbol on the station, the symbol that meant to be the Cord-Hislop Aerospace's symbol, belonged to Cerberus or Cerberus just adopted it. But no one could understand what it meant. The Okinawa and the Pearl Harbor were chatting with each other while scouting that station drifting in space at minimal heat production mode and with activated IES Heat Sinks.

''That's the Minuteman station that the Captain told us about.'' The Commander of the Okinawa said as he was observing the super-structure of the station through the windows.  
''Indeed, what about security? Has it got any ships because I can't see any from this location.'' The Commander of the Pearl Harbor asked as it was located in a rather bad position to scout.  
''Yes, six cruisers, about… uh… seventeen, wait, eighteen frigates and a dreadnought still under construction. Seven to eight fighter squadrons and… well, that's about it.'' The Commander of the Okinawa reported but they were running out of time as six frigates were moving in to patrol.

''We need to disengage and leave!'' The Pearl Harbor immediately turned as its Commander ordered an FTL Jump to the Carrier Group's coordinates, one light-year away from the Pax System. After the recent merging between Daro'Xen's Special Projects Fleet and the Third Carrier Group and the recently received two Cruisers, the SSV Riga and the SSV Stockholm, the amount of ships has risen. Twenty-five frigates, seventeen of which belong to the Alliance's successful Normandy-class frigates, the rest are Daro's frigates, three are heavy frigates and five are light frigates. Seven cruisers, three human Stockholm-class Heavy Cruisers and four quarian heavy cruisers. The Carrier Nimitz and at least a dozen of fighter squadrons. The Nimitz alone has a more than a hundred fighters and it rivals an Everest-class dreadnought in firepower, since Daro and Tali a few days ago improved the main gun of the Nimitz and increased the amount of broadside and GARDIAN Cluster guns and also added frontal torpedo tubes, making it a deadly combatant, far more devastating than a quarian Liveship.

The Okinawa soon followed as both ships appeared directly in the formation of the Carrier Group. The two frigates uploaded the intelligence gathered and the highest ranking officers of the fleet contacted each other through the usage of the SSV New York, as the New York is the flagship of that Group.

''We should jump in and unleash a devastating salvo of mass accelerated slugs. The quarians can jump in the flank and devastate them with the fire of their main guns. If they don't have reinforcements then the battle shouldn't be too long and we can focus on devastating that station.'' Commander Vickers of the Nimitz suggested and the rest of the Commanders knew that this was a pretty good plan considering that Vickers is still rather young and got posted to the Nimitz as the ship's Commanding Officer a day before Earth was invaded.

''Agreed. Vickers, deploy each and every fighter on the Nimitz, make sure that we have the space superiority.'' Captain John added to Vickers' plan. ''Remember to consult with anyone considering Carrier combat tactics, Vickers. You're still a young officer and going in combat without a thought will result in the loss of my birth ship.'' John added again and Vickers nodded. He realized that the Nimitz was a valuable ship for the Captain.

''This meeting is dismissed, we jump in two minutes, I want every Marine and Ranger ready to board the station or repel boarders. All ships, readiness level two.'' The Commanders of the ships disconnected as the readiness level of that Carrier Group was raised to level two from level four. Readiness level two means that combat is inevitable. John was going to his post at the Galaxy Map as he prepared for a fight. He was in full combat gear but he has changed his shoulder pads to Hahne-Kedar ones.

''FTL Jump in twenty seconds people.'' John shouted across the CIC as everyone was moving to their posts and getting ready for combat. The frigates, Okinawa and Pearl Harbor jumped first then followed the rest of the frigates, then came the Nimitz and after that the cruisers jumped.

* * *

**Pax System, Noveria, Horsehead Nebula, 1700 hours by GST.**  
The Cord-Hislop Aerospace Minuteman Defense Fleet was patrolling around the station when suddenly one of the frigates exploded and debris flew in all directions. An Alliance Cruiser was moving right through the wreck of that frigate and the Defense Fleet was turning to face it but suddenly two more frigates exploded and the frigates were forced to leave the formation while the Cruiser kept attacking and entered in knife-fight ranges with two Yokohama-class Fast Attack Cruisers. The Cruiser between them was the SSV New York.

''Release all broadside guns and aim at those cruisers. Ready the GARDIANs.'' John ordered as the crew was working hard and Lucy readied the GARDIAN Clusters.

The two Yokohama ships were firing their broadside guns at the New York, but New York's Cyclonic Barriers were keeping the slugs away from doing real damage. The New York quickly responded with counter-fire as its broadside guns release heavy salvos of slugs that would rip frigates apart with ease even with their shields on. The Yokohama class ships kept exchanging slugs with the New York until the New York made a tricky maneuver, it made a pinpoint precision FTL jump inside the system, moving only a single kilometer away from the confused Yokohama cruisers. The Cruisers kept firing at each other until their shields were lowered and they realized that they were fooled as they turned their broadside guns to face the New York but it was already too late as the New York released a rain of missiles that was devastating enough to cripple a dreadnought. The two Yokohama class ships tried making evasive maneuvers but it was too late. The missiles reached them and they were obliterated in a rain of explosions. They did try to stop the missiles with GARDIAN Clusters but it was far too late, the Cruisers were obliterated already and the crews were already floating in space, dying or trying to catch their last breath of air.

Two quarian frigates were trying to intercept an Alamein-class Frigate that was trying to evade them but the SSV Nimitz rammed into that frigate and wiped it off the face of the Galaxy. The quarian ships evaded successfully a collision with the Carrier. The Minuteman Station was activating its guns while the Carrier Group was regrouping and finishing off that one Yokohama class cruiser and three frigates. The Minuteman Station was armed with broadside guns, at least a hundred GARDIAN Clusters and a few dozen torpedo tubes. The Minuteman Station's shields were very powerful. They were stronger than a Reaper's shields and it required a boarding party to attack the station. Luckily, the quarian Migrant Fleet Marines and the Alliance's brand new 75th Ranger Regiment were ready to deploy and dozens of shuttles launched from the Carrier Group's ships including the SSV Nimitz and SSV New York.

'' The Minuteman Station is more like a giant-ass dreadnought.'' Khel'Dixe observed the station's combat capabilities. He was in the same shuttle as Captain John and Lim'Vala along with Lieutenant Randall and two Marine Rangers of the 75th Regiment, 2nd Battalion, Dog Company.  
''Seems so. But once we disable those shields, the station will fall like a… station without a Mass Effect Field.'' John commented as he readied his Mattock Assault Rifle.

The shuttles were moving fast and trying to evade the GARDIAN fire from the Station, but it was minor, compared to the damage set to the Carrier Group. The shuttles managed to land inside open hangars and on the outer hull of the station. John was part of the ones landing on the outer hull as he put his helmet on and slowly set foot outside the shuttle and felt the lack of gravity. Zero-G was not John's favorite combat style and luckily they only needed to get to a nearby airlock.

John and his team were moving forward as they looked at the station firing its cannons on the Carrier Group a thousand kilometers away. They had to hurry it up. They reached the airlock as John used his omni-tool to cut the doors open. Some time passed until the doors were successfully opened and the team could get in and seal the airlock again.

* * *

**Inside the Beast, Minuteman Station, Over Noveria, 1793 hours by GST.**  
The primary objective was clear, find the reactors, plant the charges and get the hell out before the explosion, but there was also a secondary objective. Find Han'Gerrel's daughter, Khera'Gerrel, rescue her if she isn't dead and get the hell out before the reactors explode. The team moved up and noticed that the station is as empty as the Sahara desert back on Earth. No life forms at all, but suddenly soldiers in heavy armor appeared. They were wearing white and yellow armored hardsuits and were using upgraded weapons such as the M-96 Mattock only it was turned to a rapid fire gun instead of a single fire combat rifle that the Mattock is. They were also using some new Sub-Machine Guns. They fired on the team as a Marine Ranger was shot dead.

''What the hell are those bastards?'' Lieutenant Randall yelled as he threw a grenade to Vala.  
''Cerberus.'' John answered as he realized that these guys belong to Cerberus. Dixe was moving out of cover as the Cerberus troopers began firing on him and he responded with Revenant Machine Gun fire but he was forced back into cover quick.

''Delta, this is Alpha, we have them trapped two sections away from the reactor room.'' A Cerberus Trooper informed someone over the radio. The troopers kept shooting until their gun ran out of ammunition and they had to recharge. John used this to shoot both of the soldiers dead.

''What's behind their helmets?'' A Marine Ranger asked as John approached and smashed open a helmet of one of those troopers.  
''Keelah.'' John was disgusted. The troopers were husks and he recognized one of them. It was Corporal Joseph Vladislavovich Orelov. It seemed that Cerberus was either capturing the Cord-Hislop space station or that Cord-Hislop Aerospace is actually working for Cerberus and that Orelov was a huskified slave for Cerberus. Regardless of the cause, he is dead and Cerberus owns the Minuteman Station. John needed to hurry because a Carrier Group isn't going to hold against a giant space station with combat capabilities.

They were running towards the reactor room and when they entered it, they saw how huge it is and they were immediately pinned down by a large squad of Cerberus' Assault Troopers. A Marine Ranger raised his Avenger above cover and fired its underbarrel grenade launcher. He made a successful hit and neutralized at least three and wounded at least seven Troopers. They were pinned to cover. They were getting shot at from three sides and the only way that they could get out through was sealed.

Dixe leaned out of cover and unleashed a rain of slugs from his Revenant as the Cerberus troopers fell one by one, like grass when it is being mowed. But the overwhelming amount of those troopers forced Dixe back into cover but not before he threw a high explosive grenade right into the middle of a large group and killed at least three of them and wounded nineteen more.

* * *

**SSV New York, Combat Information Center, 1835 hours by GST.**  
''Tali, we're stuck in the core room, we need some help.'' John signaled Tali over the communicator.  
''What should I do?'' She asked her boyfriend. She was unsure of what to do but Daro then came by and ordered the crew a ramming maneuver.  
''Helmsman, emergency flank speed. Ram into their reactor!'' Daro ordered and Tali felt awful. This was a great risk that the entire ship could be obliterated by the cannon fire so Tali had to run off to the Engineering deck to direct spare power generated by the second reactor to the shields.

The New York moved out of formation and accelerated past its maximum speed. It was moving directly to the Minuteman Station's reactor room under heavy fire by almost every gun. Electrical sparks started appearing all over the wires and tubes on the ship indicating that the ship's shields were starting to fail without the extra power. The ship kept advancing, covering kilometers in seconds and the cyclonic barriers were dropping with an increasing speed.

The distance to the station was three hundred and ninety two kilometers but after a hundred more, the ship's shields would fail without the extra power, but Tali made it in time. She directed all the unused power to the shields and the New York's shields were brighter as they covered the entire ship and slammed all the damage directed to it aside buying the New York some time.

After a minute, the New York reached the Minuteman Station and rammed through its shields and into the reactor room. John was looking up to notice the nose of the New York moving through and slowing down. The name of the ship was also visible as one seventh of the Cruiser was inside the Station. It was getting fired at by multiple defensive cannons and GARDIAN turrets. The New York had six minutes before the Cyclonic Barriers would be lowered and the cannons could obliterate the cruiser, but luckily, John only needed a few seconds to prime a few charges and escape on the New York.

''Captain, I hear ya need some help, eh?'' A person with a strong Scottish accent came out of an airlock. With him there were two Marine Rangers carrying a nuclear torpedo.  
''Kenneth Donnelly? I thought you were on the Normandy.'' John was rather happy to see Donnelly. Behind Donnelly was Gabriella Daniels.  
''Gabby, you too? How did you get onboard even?'' John was impressed to see the two engineers on his ship.  
''Ah, we were onboard the SSV Riga and then moved to your ship. We thought that maybe you would have a better use for grease-monkeys like us.'' She explained as John felt like giving a hug but instead he needed to give the detonation code for the nuclear torpedo.  
''Aye, and it was partly because that beautiful Dar-…'' Kenneth was interrupted as Daniels hit him on the shoulder.  
''Kenneth, can it.'' Donnelly gave out a heavy sigh as he turned back to return to the ship while John was priming the nuke.

_Warning: Detonation in two minutes. Approximate detonation force: 10 megatons of TNT. Warning: Payload mass increasing._

The voice of the torpedo warned as everyone was running back to the ship. Cerberus troops tried getting to the nuke but were killed by John's Mattock and Dixe's Revenant as Dixe retreated into the airlock but John and Randall were still defending the bomb. Time was running out.

''Cap, go, I'll stay and cover the bomb!'' Lieutenant Randall volunteered to cover the nuke while they escape as he began to shoot at the incoming Cerberus's troopers.  
''Lieutenant!'' John shouted at Randall but the Lieutenant pushed him aside.  
''GO! Get back to Zorah! Go!'' Randall was shouting as John turned around and ran to the ship but not before saying ''Rest in peace.'' to the Lieutenant that chose to sacrifice himself. John got onboard the New York as the massive Cruiser moved backwards and left a wide hole in the station. Randall put his helmet on and activated the mag-boots. He kept firing at the Cerberus Troopers until his Avenger ran out of ammo. He threw it away at the Cerberus Troopers and picked up his pistol and kept firing until the nuke would detonate.

Dozens of shuttles were also leaving with Marines on them as they were rushing to leave the blast zone. Randall made a last look before getting shot in the chest, but he was still able to fight. He kept shooting at those troopers until the nuke detonated.

''Good luck, Tali, Good luck, John. May you live happily on your house on Rannoch.'' Those were his last words before the nuke exploded.

* * *

**SSV New York, Deck Three, Combat Information Center, 1857 hours by GST.**  
John was at the Galaxy Map as the New York was moving at flank speed to get away from the blast while under heavy fire. Suddenly, a large explosion from within the station was spreading across. The ten megaton nuclear explosion was increasing with the help of the fuel and the fusion reaction and it engulfed the entire station in a giant explosion. The wave was so powerful that the New York's shields were overwhelmed and lowered as debris from the station was flying in all directions and smaller pieces were heading down to Noveria, luckily none were heading for Port Hanshan or any other civilized area but landing in the hills and the snow or ice.

The explosive wave slowly faded away as John realized that they failed the secondary objective. He was disturbed from his thoughts when the Commander of the SSV Pearl Harbor hailed him.

''Captain, we have the quarian, I repeat, the quarian is safe.'' John fell that a boulder fell off his shoulders. He was happy to know that Gerrel will be pleased that his daughter is back with them. ''Captain, one of our marines also said that he has downloaded information linking Cord-Hislop Aerospace and Terra Firma with Cerberus.'' That was a shot in the head against Cerberus as they would lose vital finances and political protection since Cord-Hislop and Terra Firma would be shut down if this information would be sent to Admiral Hackett's private terminal.

* * *

**SSV Orizaba, The Admiral's Cabin, 1883 hours by GST.**  
Admiral Steven Hackett was sleeping in his bed at his Cabin on Deck Two on the SSV Orizaba, a Kilimanjaro-class dreadnought. He was woken up by a beep from his private terminal. Hackett opened his eyes and got up from his bed as he went for his private terminal and put noticed that there is a private message for him.

_Private Message for: Naval Admiral Steven Hackett  
From: Captain John_

Topic: Cerberus' links

Hackett opened that message and noticed a lot of files of data linking Cord-Hislop Aerospace and the political party Terra Firma with Cerberus. Billions of credits were ''donated'' to Cerberus and political protection ensured by Terra Firma. Hackett realized that this is a great chance to cripple Cerberus and make an easier life for the troops already fighting across the Galaxy and even the Migrant Fleet. Hackett made a call for Ambassador Dominic Osoba as he didn't trust Udina enough to tell him anything about progress or discoveries. Ambassador Osoba, hearing this message, immediately contacted whatever government official that was linked with the parties supporting the Alliance. He told them to close Cord-Hislop Aerospace and shut down Terra Firma. Without this political support, Cerberus is declared as a Galactic Crime Organization and volunteers from across the Galaxy are joining in a large volunteer army to help the Alliance's marines dying on the fronts to stop Cerberus and try to halt the Reapers.

* * *

**SSV New York, Captain's Cabin, 1903 hours by GST.**  
John was feeling the weight of losses on his shoulders. He lost a friend who was with him ever since boot camp. Regardless of what he felt, Tali offered to give him a relaxing massage so that she might calm him down.

''John, was Randall a good friend?'' She asked while John lied down on her thighs and Tali began removing her suit's gloves from her hands as she started to slowly massage his head, calming him down.  
''Yes. We were best friends since boot camp. We talked about girls, guns and Drill Instructors every day. We were like brothers.'' John explained and Tali kept massaging his head.  
''Did you talk about quarian girls?'' She giggled but the answer was unexpected.  
''Yeah. We did, though he knew more about quarians than I did. I never went on the extranet to look at the quarians, well, maybe just once... or ten times. But that doesn't mean that I have a different quarian girl!'' Both of them smiled as Tali kept massaging his hair until John fell asleep on her legs. She smiled at John. She leaned against the wall and soon she fell asleep herself.

* * *

**January 20th, 0499 hours by GST, SSV New York.**  
For a day, the New York and the Migrant Fleet were doing nothing so it was a perfect day for a rest and Tali was setting everything up for January 20th. She wanted to surprise her boyfriend on his birthday but little did she know that John planned a surprise for her too on the same day.

On the previous day, Tali had organized Davidson to put Alliance's Banners around the walls of the New York's Combat Information Center seeing as it fits perfectly for John's birthday. He has spent most of his time there, in fact. Davidson made a few adjustments herself with the help of Daro and Keera.

Tali woke up first when she put her enviro-suit on and ran to the elevator to get down to the Combat Information Deck. She, Daro and Keera planned a surprise for the Captain for his 30th birthday. It was also a celebration for being in command of the New York for a full year. Tali walked around in the Combat Information Center and noticed how beautiful it looked. Specialist Davidson had a secret talent for cooking and she baked a cake for John. On it was some text.

_Happy 30th Birthday  
Captain John vas New York_

Tali smiled after looking at that cake as she realized that the ''vas New York'' part was Daro's idea. She then turned to head to Daro's lab. She entered it and saw Daro working on a geth platform.

''Up so early, Tali? I thought you'd hold John from coming down. Heh.'' Daro was silently giggling as she worked with that geth. She was trying to find a way to add an infected geth platform to it and then release it to join the geth consensus. It was hard work since she has to find a weak spot in the consensus first.  
''I came to see is everything alright? John wasn't sleeping so well.'' Tali explained as Daro turned to face her.  
''Yes, Tali, everything is ready. Now go. He might be already up.'' Daro explained as Tali nodded and left.

John was awake as he put his pants on and closed his belt. While locating his shirt, he heard the Cabin's doors open. It was Tali.

''Hey, John.'' She whispered silently as she was unsure of whether her present for him will work out or not.  
''Good morning, beautiful.'' John sounded happy. He found his shirt lying on the couch as he dressed it on. He checked his pockets for that ring that Specialist Davidson got for him when he placed a requisition order from whatever jewellery the Alliance had left. That ring's price was close to one hundred and sixty-seven thousand credits but if Tali accepts John's proposal then it would be worth even more in John's eyes. It was made of pure Earth gold and the small diamond at the top was as pure as it can be and Earth-made rings are very rare and costly these days since Earth's most valuable metals have been almost depleted and simply buying a miligram of Earth gold would cost a fortune. He found the small black ring box and placed that ring in it. He closed it and stored it in one of his equipment packs around his belt. He had a feeling that this was his lucky day.

John had called Raan up to the New York a few days back but Hannah wasn't able since John couldn't even contact his mother because of reasons not known.

''Are you coming with me?'' Tali was waiting in impatience as John was closing his equipment pack and then he ran up to Tali. Tali passed her hand to him but John simply smiled as he leaned lower and took her on his strong arms.

''Woah. John... you... bosh'tet.'' Tali smiled under her helmet as she giggled. John finally started to carry her on his strong arms.  
''What? I can carry my girl once in a while, can't I?'' He asked jokingly as he knew the answer to those questions already. He carried her to the elevator as he entered and the elevator descended to Deck Three.

When the elevator stopped and John stepped out of the elevator with Tali in his hands, he was surprised.

''Congratulations Captain John!'' A total of two hundred crew members congratulated him on his birthday in person and the rest of the ship congratulated him from their posts through the ship's intercom. He let Tali go as he was surprised himself. Even Kaidan Alenko was heard.  
''Tali organized it.'' Dixe informed came out of the crowd with Vala as they were holdings hands already.  
''Kaidan?'' John looked up and noticed a to the left of him in a wall and a monitor. On it was Kaidan in white clothes, hospital clothes.  
''Yes, Captain, it's me. I... guess I owe you one.'' Kaidan sounded calm and John was very happy to see Kaidan alive.  
''That you do, Commander Alenko.'' John just promoted Alenko.  
''Thanks. Congratulations on your birthday, John.'' Kaidan congratulated.  
''Thank you Alenko. Oh... and you are now part of the New York. Report to the Dholen System when ready.'' John informed his new full Commander.  
''Aye, aye, Captain.'' The video ended as John then turned back to his crew.

Seeing an old friend alive is more than enough to cheer up a person even more.

''Captain, there are way too many presents for you but we've packed them in boxes anyways. We'll just place them somewhere here, and you can open or grab them when you want.'' Specialist Davidson informed the Captain but she decided to give him present to him anyway. John took it and opened it. Out of it, he pulled a picture of his old N7 Graduate Class. Even though he finished all of those tests in one attempt, he was still part of the class. He was part of a class of brothers and sisters in blood, sweat and courage. Courage to pass and receive the N7 award that recognized its holder as the deadliest soldier of the youngest race, the humans.

''Thanks, Davidson. Where did you get it anyway?'' It felt good for the Captain to see his old friends again, even if they were only as a picture.  
''Scavenged through your own Alliance's N7 Profile and I decided that this would build up your fighting spirit. Hope, to see your friends all united one day.'' The Specialist explained her motive and goal. John was more than happy to see his old N7-to-be class.  
''Thanks.'' He placed the picture on the holo-projector of Lucy.  
''Lucy, I hope you do not mind?'' He asked the now fully-self aware and evolved AI.  
''Not at all. I can project myself anywhere on the ship without the need for stationary holo-projectors.'' Lucy explained as she appeared right next to Specialist Davidson. A human figure with blue hair, tight black jeans and a white blouse, that was Lucy's chosen figure.

''Anyone else, please put those gifts somewhere on the ship. I do not want to do anything else but this...'' John's hand moved to an equipment pack on his belt as he opened it and out of it came a small black box. He turned himself to Tali, feeling a little shy, which is perfectly natural. He kneeled down on one knee and moved his hands forward to Tali. In his hands was that little black box. He opened it and in it was an expensive ring.

John quickly gathered his thoughts and said a proposal line in what he assumed would be perfect for a quarian bonding.

''Through the gardens of Rannoch and through the darkness of space, I see my path to the future, it is clear and bright, Tali'Zorah vas Neema, will you join me on my path to the future?''

The crew froze still as they waited for an answer from Tali. She was apparently shocked herself. Even Raan and Daro stood still and everyone in the Center seemed like they had held their breaths. Even Lucy, the AI, showed a sign of interest.

''Through the gardens of Rannoch and through the darkness of space, I see my path to the future joining with yours, John vas New York, I will join you on your path to the future.''

As Tali finished, the entire crew applauded. Some whistled and some dropped a tear of joy as Tali took John's ring and placed it around her ring finger. It fitted perfectly. She dropped a tear of joy herself as John raised her on his arms and she placed her hands around his neck and moved her mask closer to his face.

Raan, Keera, Daro, Dixe and Vala approached the engaged pair as they began congratulating.

''Tali, my child, I am so happy to see this moment. I am so very sad that Hannah couldn't join us. I tried contacting her myself but Admiral Hackett said that she is busy planning logistics and creating alternate supply lines and her knowldege is very useful in these questions.'' Raan had dropped a few tears of happiness herself as she approached the pair. They fitted perfectly with each other.

''Yes, I have never seen any better ways to cross two traditions together.'' Daro winked behind her helmet as she was the one that helped John to make this line. She was happy that it worked out fairly well.  
''Hey, first weeks aboard the ship and I already see a happy sight. Damn, how come there aren't as many as you are, Captain?'' Dixe commented as Tali answered to him.  
''Because then my Captain wouldn't be so unique, will he?'' Tali still kept dropping tears of joy as she didn't expect for John to do that like this.

Lucy's hologram imitated a drop of a tear also, showing her signs of becoming a true organic only lacking a physical body. Daro had promised to find a way to build Lucy a body since Daro had developed a friendship with Lucy.

''So, any other quarian traditions of bonding that I should know about?'' John asked as Daro noted that human weddings and quarian bondings aren't all that different.  
''No, Captain, your weddings and our bondings aren't all that different really...'' Daro was interrupted when Specialist Davidson came closer to John and Tali.

''Captain, make a wish and blow the candles out.'' There were thirty small candles lit on the cake, though the quarians did not understand why. John was thinking of a wish.

_To hell with the Reapers so that we might reclaim Rannoch and so that I can build a house for my new __fiancée._

John made his wish as he blew out the candles with his strong breath. The room applauded again.

''May that wish come true, John.'' Keera and Vala simultaneously said to the Captain that is turning thirty today. Davidson put the cake next to her terminal as she sliced the cake and took a slice, putting it on a napkin and gave it to John so that he can taste it.

''Here, Captain, try it. It's my great great great grandmother's recipe.'' She offered the slice to the Captain as he took a small bite. He closed his eyes in pleasure. It was probably the tastiest cake that he has ever had.

''Delicious. Your great great great grandmother was a genius.'' John commented as he shook his head in a sign that he didn't want any more. ''Are you going to feast the five hundred crew with that small cake?'' John almost laughed but Davidson had everything covered already.  
''Quarians have their own recipe, but I have everything covered about the human part of the crew, Captain.'' She smiled as she went back and everyone picked up a glass or anything else that they have and started enjoying their little relaxation time playing games or dancing or simply talking to each other about some things. Suddenly, Tali remembered what she had promised to John.

''John, take me back to the Cabin, please.'' She asked John nicely as he turned back to the elevator and it sealed it, transporting the engaged pair up to Deck One.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0573 hours by GST.**  
John had placed Tali back on her feet and Tali approached the closet.

''John, please wait outside the Cabin while I get ready.'' John nodded as he sighed and left the Cabin as Tali shut the doors behind him.

''Lucy, please do not tell John anything yet.'' Tali ordered to Lucy and the AI agreed to keep the secret for now.  
''Will do, Admiral Zorah.'' Lucy responded.

John sighed again as he asked Lucy.  
''Lucy, what's going on in there?'' He sounded a little nervous.  
''Don't be afraid, Captain. She will call you in when she's finished.'' Lucy responded as John sighed yet again and waited impatiently.

Tali was putting on the black dress with the golden stripes instead of the more purple one. She knew that this would surprise John. She finished dressing it and ran her hand on her own body. She put her enviro-suit away from the bed and placed it on the couch instead. She unlocked the door and John came in right away. At first he was looking down on the ground but as he came closer and down the small stairs, he looked up and noticed Tali in this tight dress and a miniskirt. His mouth opened wider than before when he saw the New York before. His eyes were wide open also and Tali could feel amaze from John.

''So… um… do you like it?'' Tali nervously asked as she put her own hands together. The ring that she got from John was still on the same finger. She was a little nervous.  
''I… I…'' John was hypnotized by the beauty and also felt like he had never seen Tali before outside of her suit.  
''I guess that's a… um… yes?'' She answered instead of him and slowly, very slowly, John nodded while still enjoying the sight in front of him. He tried getting himself under control as John came a closer to Tali.  
''Do I like it? No. I love it especially since you are in it!'' John answered as he felt the need to kiss her. His head came closer to hers and his lips joined with hers. Tali bit her own lip but John kissed her and she released her own lip as their bodies touched again. John could feel that she didn't have anything else on her besides that dress as his hands tied around her waist but one hand moved lower to her behind and then his hand slowly moved on her hip as their lips moved a little back and stopped kissing.

Tali bit her lip again as her hand grabbed his hand but didn't stop it. His hand was moving down to her thigh and then lower and then Tali raised her miniskirt a little higher and John's hand touched her crotch as they both looked down and Tali felt that John was running his fingers around there, teasing her and feeling her wet crotch. John moved his fingers away and then up to his mouth.

''Tali… you are so wet.'' Tali blushed. ''I like that.'' His fingers touched his tongue as he licked them. ''I have never tasted you… can I get that opportunity today?'' John asked her with a finger still in his mouth.  
''Yes…'' She wanted John to continue and so he did. He moved his finger out of his mouth and Tali sat down on the bed and then moved a bit back and lied down against the pillows. John followed her as his fingers were working around her crotch and his lips kissing her neck. Tali couldn't hold the moans in her as she started silently moaning. John's fingers slowly entered her crotch instead of moving around it. Tali was aroused and felt the pleasure build up. John decided that it was time to move down and taste her as he slowly moved down and Tali spread her legs open. John moved closer as his tongue started working around her crotch, licking it and tasting it. John could feel his own arousal build up as he kept working around there. Suddenly, Tali had an orgasm as she moaned louder out of pleasure.

''John… you're so… good.'' She commented as she felt so good after his tongue worked its way down there.  
''I know…'' He answered as he prepared to continue but not with his mouth. They were aroused, recently engaged and they needed to blow off some steam. This was the best way for them.

* * *

**Portside Observation Room, Deck Five, 0609 hours by GST.**  
Dixe and Vala were sitting on the couch again and watching the Migrant Fleet's ships sending supplies down to Haestrom and receiving some supplies back. Vala wanted to begin her relationship with Dixe as she felt that it was a perfect time to take her mask off for him. Her mask unsealed and produced a hissing noise as she removed it, revealing her face to Dixe. She moved closer to him and slowly reached for Dixe's helmet. He didn't resist as she removed his helmet and moved closer to him. Dixe and Vala kissed together and Vala felt true love coming from Dixe. These two were meant to be together.

**Captain's Cabin, 0907 hours by GST.**  
John and Tali were sleeping from their early intercourse. John was awake as he looked around the Cabin and then at Tali who was sleeping silently. That sleeping beauty. He looked on the blanket and noticed that there was a wet spot on the blanket but it didn't seem to bother John. It was produced by Tali's orgasm but John decided that he'll change the blankets when they both are ready for a new day and fresh news.

* * *

**Cerberus is cut short of a large financial income since the quarians and the humans dealt a devastating blow to the Cord-Hislop Aerospace Corporation's only left over starbase and now the Cord-Hislop is bankrupted and locked down by the Alliance along with the political party named Terra Firma. Also John has engaged with Tali after three years of being together with her, including the one year that he spent dead.**

**Author's Note: Bahoogasmif's Wings of Fire impressed me to make a quarian-like proposal line and I thought: ''Why not make it a cross between Rannoch and the space which is exactly how it would be like since the quarian most precious jewel was (and will be) Rannoch and now they are travelling on a space fleet that has become part of their society and tradition.''**


	3. The Test of Strength

**January 21st, 2186, 0888 hours by GST.**  
John had celebrated his birthday in a very unusual way. First, he proposed to Tali, then he had sex with her, then he hugs and kisses about every female on the ship including quarian females and Gabriella Daniels and then he gets so drunk while telling his war stories to fellow Marines that he knocks himself out and Tali had to drag her fiancé back to the Cabin herself. Tali also knew that an old friend, Kaidan Alenko, will join the New York's crew today.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0893 hours by GST.**  
John woke up at felt like a new man. John's fiancée was waiting for that drunk Captain to wake up.

''Good morning my fiancée. Sleep well?'' John asked as Tali smiled and she proceeded to joke about him as she was sitting on the couch and pressing a few buttons on her omni-tool.  
''With you smelling like alcohol? Of course not.'' She laughed as she remembered yesterday when he just blacked out from the alcohol. John yawned as he got up from the bed and put his boots on and then his shirt. He already had his pants on.

''John'Zorah... hm... sounds good.'' John whispered while looking at Tali from the corner of his eyes. Tali caught that immediately.  
''What? You're already thinking of using my family's name?'' She was smiling and she sounded pretty much happy.  
''Maybe. Mister Zorah, hmm... still sounds good, though.'' He kept teasing his fiancée.  
''My father would have killed you.'' She kept smiling as she mentioned her father. She didn't like her father much.  
''Really? Does that mean that I am still the old John?'' He looked to the fishes in the aquarium.  
''No... Zorah-to-be. Hah.'' Tali couldn't stop teasing her future husband.  
''Only a to be, eh?'' John responded as Tali decided to allow him the use of her clan name for his full name.  
''Alright, alright, Captain John'Zorah vas New York nar Nimitz.'' She named his full name that he now will use everywhere except the extranet accounts where it would be too long. John decided to remain as John'Zorah instead of the entire name in quarian.  
''Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya, care for a walk around the ship and to meet our newest crew member?'' John informed his fiancée as she got up from that couch and went to John and gave her his hand.  
''Let's go... John'Zorah.''

* * *

**Shuttle Bay, 0911 hours by GST.**  
Kaidan's shuttle just arrived at the New York. It had another passenger with Kaidan. A black clothed woman with a hood. Kaidan and that female stepped out of the shuttle as the woman was helping Kaidan.

''Thanks for the help Kasumi but I'm alright. I can walk by myself.'' Kaidan explained and thanked the human female.  
''Are you sure, Kaidan? You haven't walked in a few weeks as you told me yourself.'' The woman asked as she slowly let go of Kaidan.  
''Yes. I just need to get used to use my own feet, that's all.'' Kaidan explained as he looked forward and noticed John and Tali coming their way with their hands together.

''Captain.'' The biotic Sentinel saluted to John as the Captain saluted back to him.  
''Alenko. How are you feeling?'' John passed his hand and Alenko passed his as they shared a handshake.  
''Pretty fine. I can feel that my old L2 is gone and they fitted me in with an L3x implant.'' Kaidan explained to the Captain.  
''Yeah you were pretty badly beaten up and your L2 was burned. '' Captain explained as Kaidan smiled. Kaidan had used all of his biotic potential to strengthen his biotic barrier to protect him against the blast wave on Virmire.  
''Yeah. Will I get a room myself or should I get my old sleeper pod skills back?'' Kaidan asked as he looked down on Tali's hand and noticed a very expensive ring on it. ''Tali, you're married or engaged?'' Kaidan smiled as Tali moved closer to John and her free hand ran across him to his shoulder.

''We're…'' She quickly looked at John and then back at Kaidan to answer him. ''…engaged.''  
''I am happy for you two. I knew you both would make a great pair. When's the wedding?'' Kaidan asked but John wasn't sure.  
''We're still thinking about that.'' John explained as he looked at the female human in black clothes with a hood.  
''Kasumi Goto?'' John asked the Master Thief.  
''How do you know?'' Kasumi asked back to the Captain.  
''I have my sources. Heh.'' John explained but Kasumi understood that he found out about her from Shepard.  
''Kaidan, answering to your previous question, you get a room in Deck Five. Starboard Observation Room, it belonged to a quarian squad leader, now he's at Deck Eight guarding our ammunition and food supplies.'' John gave Kaidan access to the ship with his omni-tool.  
''Thanks, I'll pack some stuff there. You coming, Kasumi?'' Kaidan asked the Japanese girl.  
''Sure, if the Captain allows a thief onboard. I promise I won't steal anything.'' Kasumi looked down at Tali's ring as John hid it with his hand. ''Don't worry, Captain, you have my promise that I won't steal her ring. If I promise to someone, then I do not steal.'' Kasumi winked under that hood but she was telling the truth.  
''Alright. Kasumi, you can stay with Alenko.'' Captain John was relieved to hear that Kasumi won't try to steal that ring.  
''Thanks.'' Kasumi thanked and left with Kaidan to the elevator where they will be transported up to Deck Five. John and Tali went back up to the second elevator to get up to their Cabin.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0968 hours by GST.**  
Tali was watching an entertainment vid while John was sitting on his chair next to his private terminal in the Cabin. Suddenly a call came in from Admiral Hackett.

''Tali, Hackett's calling. Turn off that vid please.'' John moved around the display as Hackett appeared.

''Captain, you there?'' Hackett asked as he looked serious. John knew that this would be either because Hannah said something or that John did something wrong by proposing to Tali but he was wrong.  
''Captain, there is another Prothean artifact on Eden Prime.'' Hackett explained from whatever sketchy intel that he had on his datapad in his hand.  
''Sir, are you sure?'' John asked to be sure.  
''John, let me give you a brief of the situation. Our scientists on Eden found a new Prothean artifact site. Shortly before getting it off planet, Cerberus moved in and occupied the entire planet. We need you to retrieve that artifact and establish a landing zone for quarian Marines and our Marine Airborne Divisions to retake Eden Prime.'' Hackett explained the objective.  
''Sir, yes sir. Hope to see the eighty-second and one hundred and first in action.'' John saluted to the Leader of the Alliance's Navy.  
''You will see how effective they are.'' Hackett saluted back and disconnected.

''I have the coordinates punched in Captain, should we go now with an escort of a few others?'' Lucy asked the Captain and John nodded. The ship's window shutters sealed as it moved out of formation with the SSV Pearl Harbor, SSV Okinawa and The quarian Cruisers Devoas, Ulnay and Usela.

* * *

**Utopia System, Exodus Cluster, Orbit around Eden Prime.  
**The SSV New York, Pearl Harbor, Okinawa, Devoas, Ulnay and Usela entered the low orbit around Eden Prime. They were surprised to see that no Anti-Orbital Cannons were active. John assembled a team consisting of Kaidan, Tali, Daro, Vala and Dixe at the Shuttle Bay. They embarked on a shuttle as it transported them down to the surface of Eden Prime. Keera'Xen was left as the Acting Officer of the New York.

* * *

**Eden Prime, Groundside, 1139 hours by GST.**  
The shuttle landed and the team of six disembarked. Vala, Dixe and Daro were impressed by the tranquility and serenity of this human colony. It almost felt like Rannoch.

''The peace and tranquility of this planet is most impressive.'' Daro kneeled down to scan the soil of Eden Prime. Kaidan took in a deep breath, remembering the old world.  
''It feels like I've never left Eden.'' Kaidan commented on the fresh air of Eden.  
''This planet is truly beautiful. Too bad those Cerberus fuckers attacked it. This Colony deserves a better life.'' Dixe commented. He felt like standing on Rannoch since from what archives are left, Rannoch is similar to Eden Prime, only Rannoch hasn't got insect life. Dixe had a blocked nose apparently and so did Vala.

''What's wrong with you two? Sick?'' John heard them silently sneezing to themselves.  
''Yeah, sorry Captain. It won't affect our performance.'' Dixe responded about him and Vala.  
''Alright then, get your guns and lets move.'' John took his Mattock from his back and Tali did the same. They were going towards a large, open area. There were a few colonist houses and in one, Kaidan found a terminal with intel on Cerberus' movements.

''Captain, I found intel on Cerberus' deployments.'' Kaidan reported to the Captain through the communicator instead of yelling.  
''Upload it to the Eden Prime's Resistance if there is any.'' John ordered as they reached an elevator.

''There. It'll just be a moment, Captain.'' Daro informed as she approached a terminal. She was ordering the elevator up but then was shocked of a discovery.  
''John, that is no Prothean artifact as Hackett told you. It's a live Prothean!'' She informed as just about everyone gasped in shock.  
''You mean, like the ones on Ilos?'' John asked as the pod came up straight to them.  
''No. An actual, living Prothean still in cryogenic stasis.'' Daro explained as she came closer to the pod and her hand ran across its smooth form.  
''How's that even possible?'' Kaidan asked before John could open his mouth.  
''It's possible that this pod was the only one with enough power to sustain it for fifty thousand years.'' Daro assumed but even she was unsure. They were disturbed when a Cerberus shuttle flew overhead and dropped a few Troopers.

''Later. Right now, let's kick some yellow and white asses.'' John raised his Mattock up again as he took cover with the entire team.  
''Throwing a frag!'' Kaidan informed as he threw a grenade behind cover and used his biotic powers to push it further into the Cerberus Trooper group. It exploded right in the middle and killed everyone in there.

''Kaidan, Dixe and Vala, stay here. Me, Tali and Daro are going to find a way to open that pod.'' John ordered as he, Tali and Daro ran out of cover and sprinted towards one of two labs.

They neared one of the labs and noticed that it wasn't guarded at all. They sprinted in and the doors behind them closed.

''Nothing but static. I can't get this thing to work.'' Daro said as she was trying to decode that message but nothing helped and John decided to give it a go.  
''Move aside please.'' John said as Daro stepped back and John pressed a few buttons and looked at the screen through his visor. His irises suddenly lit in green instead of their usual hazel color. The static was making sense to him but Tali and Daro just stood there and waited.

John interrupted the silence.  
''Got it.'' He stepped back as the doors behind them opened.  
''You mean that it made sense to you? Simple static?'' Daro was confused.  
''You mean you didn't understand anything?'' John questioned as Tali shook her head and so did Daro.  
''Remarkable. It must be the Cipher that was mentioned in a report after you flew to Feros. It was mentioned in Tali's report that she made while you were blacked out.'' Daro was fascinated by the abilities of the Cipher even though she doesn't understand how it got in John's head. For a second she wanted a copy of that Cipher in her own head to explore its capabilities.

''We should get going.'' John suggested as the two quarians then nodded and they left to the second lab.

''So, Dixe, what did you think about yesterday? Do you think that we can continue?'' Vala asked as she leaned against the console with her Mattock attached to her back.  
''I think that was great. Did you ah… really mean what you said?'' Dixe asked Vala as he leaned against a wall that was next to the console. Kaidan was walking around, patrolling.  
''Yes, Dixe. I have feelings for you. But do you have those for me too?'' Vala was in love with Dixe. She felt true love for her instead of Reegar. She was even almost past that liar.  
''Vala… I… yes, I love you too. I felt some chemistry forming between us the moment we met.'' Dixe confessed that he was in love from the first sight.  
''Dixe…'' Vala couldn't find the words for him but he ran his hand over her mask at the approximate location of her cheek. They were disturbed when another Cerberus shuttle came in and dropped a wave of Troopers. But those Troopers were firing at someone else. The first team was coming from that side.

''Help them out.'' Kaidan was about to fire on them but the Troopers were blown away by an explosion and a drone came out. It was Tali's little combat drone that she named Chiktikka vas Paus. After the drone came the first team.

''We have what we need to crack open the pod. No omni-blades necessary.'' Daro explained as John ran up to the pod and touched it. He pressed a few buttons and it started the awakening process.  
''It's going to take a few minutes…'' John noticed a shuttle fly by overhead. ''…But we'll get to kick some asses in the meantime.'' He was happy to see Cerberus so desperate. John needed to secure this area to serve as a landing zone for Marines and Airborne Marines.

The Cerberus troopers were advancing in force. There were several dozens of them but the well dug-in squad was repelling any Cerberus' attempt to stop them. The pod needed only a few more minutes to open and the Cerberus Troopers were all wiped out giving the squad a minute to catch their breath.

''Alright, if anyone needs to deal with their natural needs or get some ammo then do it now. We won't have any more time later.'' John commented as he noticed an Atlas falling on the ground.  
''ATLAS!'' He yelled out loud as everyone either jumped or rolled into cover. John made a backward jump and landed directly behind a wall.  
''I got it.'' Daro informed as she used a Barrier Overload on the Atlas and the Atlas' barriers were completely depleted along with significant damage dealt to it.  
''Daro, sometimes you make me wish to take you on missions more often.'' John commented as the squad finished off what was left of Cerberus in the entire area.

''There. Done.'' Kaidan informed as John approached the pod. He tapped a few buttons and the pod opened revealing a Prothean in armor. It reminded of ancient human samurais to Daro and Kaidan. Suddenly, the Prothean woke up and slowly opened his eyes and looked at the humans and quarians surrounding him.

''Aaah!'' He yelled out as a biotic wave blew everyone off their feet and the Prothean climbed out of the pod and landed on the floor, barely even able to walk. John felt disorientated but got back to himself.  
''John, be careful, he is confused and doesn't know what happened.'' Daro informed as John got up and went towards the Prothean who was looking at the peaceful view of Eden Prime and its few skyscrapers. John put a hand on his shoulder as he felt yet another flashback.

Kaidan helped Tali and Daro get up as they all went towards the Captain and the Prothean. A few seconds later, John moves his hand away from the Prothean.  
''How many others?'' The Prothean spoke in clear human English like if he knew it already but this was impossible since even Tali has trouble speaking English.  
''Just you…'' John responded to the Prothean's question. The Prothean grunted.  
''You can understand me? How?'' John asked to the Prothean as he was turning to face John.  
''Yes. Now that I have read your physiology, your nervous system. Enough to understand your language.  
''So, let me get this straight. You were reading me while I was seeing those flashbacks?'' John tried to understand this ''reading'' of physiology.  
''Those were our last moments, human. Our failure.'' The Prothean answered with sadness. His species had fell.  
''Your people did everything that was physically or mentally possible for them. They did not give up. My crew could use some of that commitment right now.'' He explained to try and recruit the Prothean but he was contacted by Admiral Hackett.

''Captain, Alliance Carriers are inbound. Mark the LZ.'' Hackett informed him as his other hand went for his equipment belt and he took a beacon grenade. He pushed a button and threw it away, marking a Landing Zone for Alliance's Airborne Marines. While John was preparing that beacon, John's entire team came to face that Prothean as he moved to face them.

''Quarian. Human. I am surrounded by primitives.'' John finished arming the beacon as he turned around to talk with the Prothean.  
''We have to go. The Alliance's invasion is underway to liberate this planet. Will you join us?'' John informed and asked the Prothean as a shuttle appeared in the sky descending to their location.  
''You fight the Reapers?'' The Prothean asked.  
''Yeah.'' John replied.  
''Then we will see.'' The Prothean replied as the shuttle landed right next to them and they stepped aboard it and left the planet.

An Alliance's Invasion Force consisting of three Carriers and seventeen Cruisers were deploying shuttles to Eden Prime. Each shuttle carried 12 Marines. At an altitude of 5 kilometers, the shuttles were receiving heavy anti-air fire and the Airborne Marines were released. They jumped in succession. They had jetpacks on their backs and they were making a Low Opening jump. At an altitude of 320 meters, the first Airborne Marines activated their jetpacks and decelerated to a more comfortable speed of landing as they touched down and started their invasion on Eden Prime to free it from Cerberus. There were in total ten thousand Marines in the first wave. The entire 101st Airborne Marine Division. The 82nd Airborne and a Quarian Cruiser, the Usela, landed on Eden Prime and started deploying a battalion of quarian Marines to assist the Alliance's Elite Paratroopers.

An initial battle was a bloodbath for Cerberus as it was taken by surprise to see thousands of Alliance's Marines descend from the sky. The 501st Regiment of the 101st Division was pushing towards the Capital, Constant but it stopped five kilometers from it as it awaited for a signal from the quarian 62nd Marine Battalion.

The quarians invaded Constant from the east while the 501st Regiment attacked from the southwest. The Cerberus troops were eventually pushed back to the Palace where they holed up but the humans and quarians were ready for such a defense as they attacked with an increasing force, Tanks. Eventually Cerberus was crushed in Constant and they were disorganized by the loss of the Palace. This cleared a way for a quick and decisive win for the Alliance and the Migrant Fleet.

* * *

**SSV New York, Deck Six, Frontal Cabin, 1609 hours by GST.**  
There were a few Marine Rangers aiming Avengers at the Prothean. Daro was walking around them and waiting until they can clear off from the Prothean. John came in the Frontal Cabin.

''What the hell's going on?'' John asked as he noticed those Rangers guarding the Prothean.  
''I am sorry Captain, but Alliance's First Contact Protocol clearly states that we have to assume hostility. You are clearly aware of that, sir.'' The Lieutenant informed but John shook his head.  
''No. I am aware of that but no. This Prothean won't cause trouble…'' John looked at the Prothean. ''…will he?'' The Prothean looked up at John.  
''No.'' He answered and the Rangers decided to lower their guns, but they still kept an eye over the Prothean. John moved aside the Lieutenant and Daro followed as they went closer to the Prothean that was now getting on his feet. John came closer to the Prothean and it grabbed him, he was reading him again and the Rangers raised their weapons again. Daro called them off and sent them away.

''Go away. Your presence is not requested, Rangers.'' Daro informed them as they all lowered their guns, saluted and left.  
''Yes, ma'am.'' The Lieutenant left last as Daro came closer and observed the Prothean reading John's physiology.

The Prothean finished reading.  
''The beacons human! You didn't interact with them. Someone else did and the knowledge was transferred to you through an asari. But why weren't our warnings heeded, human!'' The Prothean seemed enraged.  
''Woah. Sorry to disappoint but the politicians refused to believe in the Reapers. The sorry ass Council was too brainless to actually shake their heads and try to look at the Reaper Vanguard.'' John explained as the Prothean calmed down a little bit.  
''Fascinating powers. Might I know how you do that?'' Daro came a little closer and asked the Prothean.  
''We, Protheans, call it the Cosmic Imperative. We read information through touch.'' Daro raised her eyebrow behind her mask. ''Everything contains information that can be read through touch.'' Daro was now truly impressed.  
''Can you read anything about this room or the ship itself?'' John asked the Prothean as it kneeled down and his finger touched the floor. After a short moment, he got back up and looked at the Captain.

''There was a… human, living here. He was a proud warrior and fought your enemies with pride. The ship itself is young, a year or two, but it has seen some tough battles. I also read… cross-species mating…'' The Prothean came closer to the Captain and read his physiology again.

''Yes. You and a quarian are… joined…'' He looked at Daro. ''… No.'' He released the Captain. ''Cross-species mating is a pointless exercise.'' He commented.

''I'm impressed. Welcome aboard the Systems Alliance Space Vehicle New York… uh…'' He passed his hand for a handshake.  
''I am known as Javik.'' The Prothean shook John's hand.  
''Welcome aboard, Javik. This is Daro'Xen vas Moreh and I am Captain John'Zorah.'' John finished and Daro looked at John in confusement. It seems that the Captain had adopted Tali's family name.

''Captain, I am a little confused. Since when are you a Zorah?'' Daro asked the Captain.  
''Since proposing to Tali.'' He answered to the Admiral.  
''Ah, I see, I shouldn't disturb you with questions like these. I should better get back to work. Those viruses aren't going to make themselves.'' Daro informed as she left John with Javik.

''So… you proposed to a quarian. Pointless as they seem to be covered in their suits for their lives. Quarians were considered attractive in our age when they were the masters of their planet and breathing the air that evolution intended them to. But you are not one who was born on a planet either. You are a Spacer. Spacers were considered noblemen and noblewomen among my people, since they were even rarer than a Ditakur spy. And the Ditakur were all brainless soldiers.'' Javik explained as John decided to take a few steps back.

''Look, I love Tali. I can't say how much I love her, I just don't have the words for that. It doesn't matter if she is inside that suit. One day, genetic engineering will improve the quarian immune system and she will be able to live without her enviro-suit.'' John tried explaining his love to Tali as Javik listened carefully and even grinned.  
''Human. You are too optimistic. What if the Reapers prevail? Then you will never see her outside of that suit.''  
''No. I have already seen her outside the suit and that's literally every day.'' Javik was impressed.  
''How is this possible? You said that they cannot live without their suits.'' Javik was interested also.  
''Decontamination. As long as the Cabin is decontaminated, she can walk around freely without her suit. Sometimes I decrease the quality of decontamination and it actually works for her.'' John explained and earned a smile from Javik.  
''Well then, if you truly love her, then you will not let her fall by the Reapers. It was good to talk with you Captain, even if you were a human… that once lived in caves.'' Javik explained his amusement.  
''Oh, well, that was fifty thousand years ago. It was good to talk to you too Javik. Keep us informed if you need something.'' John turned around and left the Frontal Cabin.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 1878 hours by GST.**  
John received a message that a Widow Nebula Colony, Bekenstein, was under attack. John's great grandmother and his uncle along with his sister reside there. Lucy had immediately set a course for there as John prepared for another battle.

**Bekenstein, Milgrom City Suburban Area, 1933 hours by GST.**  
John, Tali, Javik and Dixe were going through the suburbs of Milgrom City. They were fighting waves of husks, Marauders and even Cannibals.

''Captain, we are nearing your family's house.'' Dixe reported as he kept firing his Revenant at the swarms of husks. They were fighting their way to Uncle Alex's house. It was a few meters away. They kept fighting the husks until they reached Alex's house and entered it sealing the doors behind them.

''Uncle Alex! Christina! Lucy!'' John yelled across the entire house but received only a painful groan from the second floor. It was a feminine voice. John immediately rushed up to the second floor as he found his sister lying in her own blood pool. He dropped his helmet and ran to her.

''What the fuck... Lucy!'' John dropped his gun as he ran for his sister and tried to apply medi-gel. She was shot in her abdomen two times by a Carnifex Hand Cannon. John applied the medi-gel correctly but it was too late. Lucy had lost a lot of blood and Bekenstein is getting slowly obliterated by a Reaper Army.

''John... ah... they have... Alex... and... ah Christina is shot dead in the kitchen! It was... Joseph...'' Lucy fainted away as John closed her eyes.  
''Rest in peace, my sister.'' John got on his feet as a tear fell off his eye. Tali came in and saw John with a few tears in his eyes. He was visibly angry and sad.

''John...'' She put her Mattock behind her back. Her other arm went around his neck as she hugged him to help him.  
''I told her not to go out with that son of a bitch.'' John tightened his grip around Tali and she did the same. They stood there for a few seconds until John got himself back in his own hands with Tali's help.

''Cerberus will pay.'' John steeled himself. He went out of the room to pick up his gun and helmet. He put his helmet on and he loaded a new clip in the Mattoch.

''We're moving out. Open the door.'' John ordered as Dixe opened the door and moved out first, clearing out an entire wave of husks.  
''Let's move!'' John ordered again as everyone ran out of the house and were running towards their Pick Up Zone. They were stopped when Joseph went right in front of them and knocked Dixe out and tossed Javik into a house, breaching a wall down. Tali and John were left to deal with him.

''So we meet again, the suit and the Alliance's little pet. Time to die... RAAARGH!'' Joseph lunged at Tali and John with a Katana-shaped sword in his hands. The two barely managed to evade. Tali made a side-step evasion a while John made a side-roll. Joseph stopped a few meters away from them and Tali decided to taunt him. One hand moved behind her back and an omni-blade moved out of her omni-tool. The other hand pointed at Joseph in a fist and suddenly her index finger moved out. The way she did it closely resembled the way humans show their middle fingers as a sign of major disrespect.

''Quarian bitch! RAAARGH!'' He lunged at Tali this time and Tali surprised him. She stabbed Joseph with her omni-blade in his chest but he was still moving. He was about to stab Tali as she looked nervous.

''John, forgive me.'' She whispered to herself and closed her eyes as Joseph's Katana nearly touched the area of her heart .

Suddenly, the Katana simply broke apart and Tali could feel someone else between Joseph and herself.

She opened her eyes and noticed that John had broken the sword with a punch before it reached Tali. His other arm made a quick stab as in the process his omni-blade rolled out and he stabbed Joseph directly in the face.

''This is for trying to kill my fiancée, you son of a bitch!'' He sounded angrily relieved. John knew that he saved Tali in the nick of time. John removed his omni-blade from Joseph's body and Tali did the same. John proceeded to kick that Cerberus Assassin away into a wall and break a few bones in Joseph's dead corpse.

''I'm alright.'' Dixe was awake as he jumped on his feet and rushed to help Javik.

''You okay, my fiancée?'' John wanted to be sure that Tali is alright as he observed her body for any signs of wounds.  
''No, John, I am fine. We should get off this world.'' Tali suggested and John couldn't agree any more than possible. A shuttle came by to pick them up as they rushed off the burning garden world. Bekenstein was being bombarded instead of getting indoctrinated, but why were the Reapers bombing an easy prey? This was a mystery.

* * *

**Deck Six, SSV New York, The Memorial Wall,** **0048 hours by GST.**  
John had four nameplates in his hands. Tali took two from him. John attached Second Lieutenant Alexander Smith and Lieutenant Commander Christina Smith, his great grandmother, to the wall while Tali attached First Lieutenant Samuell Randall and Lucy Smith to the wall.

''I... I don't know what to say to mom. She'll probably be enraged when she finds out that I wasn't able to save my sister.'' John hung his head down. His usual strong, convinced and deep voice was changed by a sad, unsure but still a deep voice.  
''We'll report together. **We **were there. It wasn't just you.'' Tali moved closer to her future husband and she took her hand with her own. She decided to tell John to stay strong.

''John, stay strong, you cannot let Cerberus or the Reapers change you. I know you. Don't let it get to you.'' These words that Tali said made John regain his own ego. If there is one person in the Universe that can convice him of something, then that person is his future wife, Tali'Zorah.  
''Let's go Miss Zorah.'' John sounded confident in his abilities again. It was more than enough for Tali to know that these events didn't change her fiancé.  
''As you wish, Mister Zorah.''

* * *

**Quantum Entaglement Communication Room, Deck Three, 0056 hours by GST.**  
''So, you're saying that your uncle, great grandmother and your sister are dead?'' Hannah questioned her son.  
''Yes, mom. I wasn't fast enough to help anyone. We lost the entire planet in the process.'' John finished as Hannah sighed. She wanted to change topics.  
''Let's… change topics, for now…'' She was disturbed when Admiral Raan's figure appeared.  
''John, I've heard about Bek-…'' Raan noticed Hannah's holographic figure standing with her arms crossed. ''Oh, Hannah, good to see that you are alive. What happened?'' Admiral Raan joined in the questioning.  
''Bekenstein was entirely bombed and leveled to the ground. Five and a half million dead in a single day. This war's getting out of control.'' John reported to the two Admirals.  
''Don't worry John. We'll defeat the Reapers as soon as we get Rannoch back.'' Admiral Raan informed as her figure disappeared and Hannah decided to continue.

''So, how's it going between you and Tali?'' She asked as if she didn't notice the ring around Tali's ring finger at all.  
''We're engaged mom.'' Hannah uncrossed her arms and stood straight.  
''That's good news, John. When's the wedding?'' Hannah asked her son.  
''We're still thinking about that, Hannah.'' Tali answered instead of John. Hannah was being called by Admiral Hackett.

''I have to run. Stay safe you two. Hannah out.'' Her figure disappeared as John and Tali turned around and noticed Javik standing in the doorway.

''So, this is the quarian that you are joined with.'' Javik said as Tali looked at John confused.  
''Did you tell about him, at the first day?'' John shook his head as the answer to Tali's question.  
''No. He didn't tell me, I read it off his physiology, his hormones that were saying that he is joined with a quarian and has had an intercourse with her multiple times and there might be more.'' Javik informed as he came closer.  
''You have lost a lot in this war and may lose more. Do not let it change you, Captain, or the Reapers will destroy you.'' Javik tried reassuring that the Captain should not give up. But John has felt the deaths of so many during his time from Elysium up to this moment. It is hard to remain unchanged but John is trying his best and Tali is trying to force him to remain the same.  
''But do not let overconfidence in victory overtake your mind, for then you have already lost if that would happen. I also feel belief that you will come out of this war with your honor intact. Well, ask those trillions dead if honor matters in a war like this.'' Javik then left to return to his Cabin and John along with Tali went to theirs.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0087 hours by GST.**  
John was already lying on the bed under the blanket. He didn't even notice that Tali had changed it to a one with her suit's ornaments. Tali took off the last piece of her enviro-suit, revealing her beautifully curved body and those beautiful hips. She slowly moved under the blanket and snuggled closer to John putting her hand around his strong chest.

''Hey, Fleet and Flotilla Two is out. Want to watch it and pull your thoughts away from the War for at least an hour?'' Tali suggested something to both.  
''Alright. I just hope they don't show a turian still standing after getting hit in the balls.'' John commented to keep his thoughts away from the war as Tali used her omni-tool to turn on that large display and she activated Fleet and Flotilla Two. The entertainment film started as John and Tali were now carried away by it.

* * *

**Portside Observation, 0093 hours by GST.**  
Dixe and Vala were already snuggling to each other in their bed. Though, they weren't sleeping naked like Tali and John, but they were sleeping with their masks off. They weren't really sleeping yet but talking over today's events.

''You're saying that you got knocked out? Ha.'' Vala joked about Dixe.  
''Hey, I was caught by surprise. Besides, from the vids, I saw how the assassin almost killed Tali if not for John's speed and that fist. He literally broke the sword all by himself. And that sword was the human finest.'' Dixe answered to Vala with a rather amused voice.  
''Aw, come on big guy. Give me a hug.'' Vala suggested as instead of giving a hug, she moved closer to Dixe's lips and started passionately kissing her new future bondmate.

* * *

**Daro's Lab, Deck Three, 0107 hours by GST.**  
Daro had just received an update from Admiral Hackett about Shepard's current status.

_Commander Shepard has just united the krogan and the turians. The krogan and turians are now fighting together under the leaderships of Urdnot Wrex and Primarch Adrien Victus. They are successfully stopping the Reapers at every known front and are pushing Cerberus back and relieving the badly exhausted Alliance Marines at several planets and also bolstering the Sword Fleet with additional Fleets and Squadrons._

Daro put that report away and found a report about Eden Prime.

_Liberation: Eden Prime  
Major Lionel Mendez, the Commanding Officer of the 501__st__Paratrooper Regiment, has just reported that most of the Cerberus's Troopers are killed and some were trying to retreat, but the ships in orbit prevented any hope of relief for Cerberus. Mendez has also reported that the quarians are fighting in a way like if it's one of their worlds and he is happy for this fighting spirit from the hundreds of quarians on the planet. Some even showed heroism as a 23 year old quarian female charged into a strong point of Cerberus's Centurions and Assault Troopers and threw a few grenades in there. She moved in right after they exploded to finish off the soldiers, but she was taken by a total surprise when a Phantom stabbed from behind her in her abdomen. This brave quarian female was awarded with the Star of Terra posthumously by General of the Airborne Corps, Arthur Delano Lincoln._

''These acts of bravery inspire other soldiers to fight more effectively against the Reapers and Cerberus. This is just what we need these days to stop these new threats. We hope that our alliance with the quarians becomes stronger.'' – Commented the General himself.

Daro put that datapad away too as she decided to lock her lab and join Keera in the bed. She took off her mask to feel the fresh air of her lab and joined Keera under the blanket in their bed. She turned off the lights as the New York was floating towards the Migrant Fleet preparing for another day.

* * *

**The Alliance was almost destroyed but Shepard's timely forged alliance between the krogan and the turians stopped the Alliance's military collapse. Eden Prime was also liberated by the joint quarian-human task force that consisted of a single quarian battalion and two human Airborne Marine Divisions. These two Airborne Divisions could become valuable War Assets if Commander Shepard can help Captain John'Zorah and Admiral Tali'Zorah along with Admiral Xen to reclaim Rannoch. Also, John's mother, Hannah, is apparently developing some affection to Admiral Hackett. Kasumi Goto and Kaidan Alenko are pairing together and Dixe and Vala are coming closer with every day and John has become part of Tali's family adopting the name ''Zorah.''**


	4. Rannoch, The Walled Garden

**January 22nd, 0905 hours by GST. SSV New York, QE Communicator room.**  
John and Tali were talking through the quantum entaglement communicator to Admiral Anderson and Major Coats.  
''How's the situation on Earth, sir?'' John asked the Admiral who is also his old friend.  
''''Sir?'' I may be an Admiral but that doesn't mean you can go all formal on me like with Hackett.'' Anderson reminded John that they are friends and friends do not go all formal on each other.  
''Alright… David.'' John raised his hands in a fake surrender and he smiled to the two officers in front of him.  
''Much better.'' Anderson replied but then Coats decided to join in.  
''Earth is… burned. Every metropolis type city is either burned to the ground, either emptied with only a few dead bodies. The rest were taken to ''Slaughterhouse'' Reapers where they were processed into husks. But, the Reapers are grouping around London and in geo-sync orbit above it.'' Coats briefed the Captain.  
''Fish in a barrel?'' John was unsure of what to say and Tali looked awkwardly at John as she didn't understand what does it mean. Anderson caught that.  
''It's an old human saying. It means that something is pretty easy, but the Reapers still have powerful shields. We've tried activating 22nd Century missile silos in Nevada and Arizona and launch nuclear missiles with at least fifteen to twenty five megaton power. But the Reapers were too strong. The only way to destroy a Reaper with a nuclear weapon is to lower its shields and find a soft spot. That's what we learned when we destroyed one Sovereign-class Reaper.'' Anderson explained their attempts and the old human saying.  
''Wait, you're saying that… humans still have planet-based nuclear missiles? How come they weren't destroyed?'' Tali addressed both of the officers talking to her and John from Earth.  
''They were… after we activated a few and destroyed that Reaper.'' Anderson replied to the young quarian Admiral.  
''How are you holding up there?'' Daro appeared from behind John and Tali as she asked the Admiral and the Major.  
''It's rough. We're losing a lot of lives here. About three or five billion humans were already transformed to husks or killed. The rest of the population is either fighting to die, hiding in old underground nuclear shelters or they are here with us on our way to London.'' Admiral Anderson explained the current situation of the population. ''We're bogged down in nasty ground wars one day, utilizing hit-and-run tactics the next.''

''What about London?'' Daro asked again.  
''Reapers are grouping around there. We don't know why, or what do they want there, but we do know that they are taking every man woman and child away from there.''  
''Looks like we'll have to hurry if we don't want another race to become nomads.'' Daro explained as she left to increase the pace of her research and get a few assistants aboard.  
''Who's she?'' Major Coats asked about Daro with a questioning tone.  
''Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh. She's our top scientist.'' John explained as Coats decided to salute and leave the conversation.  
''So, I've got news that you two are engaged. I'm happy for both of you. Ever since you two met, I saw a relation, a bond if you must, forming between you two. Not everyone can see it the way we do.'' Anderson said with a smile on his face.  
''Did you hear anything about Kahlee Sanders? Is she even alive?'' John asked about Anderson's love interest.  
''Yeah. Shepard rescued her on Grissom Academy. The Academy itself was liberated by the Ninety-Seventh Wolfpack Flotilla but Shepard rescued her and the students just in time from Cerberus.'' Anderson replied as he looked around and his holographic figure started slowly fading away.  
''We're ambushed! Whatever you must do, get the Migrant Fleet to help us!'' Anderson explained as he took his Avenger and his figure faded away entirely. The conversation ended. John and Tali decided to get back to their Cabin.

* * *

**38 kilometers to the Northwest of London, European Union, Earth. 0957 hours by GST.**  
The Reapers were attacking the small encampment in force. Tens of thousands of husks were swarming the human warriors. Anderson immediately organized resistance as the Engineers of the European Engineer Corps quickly closed the gate and installed machine gun turrets everywhere around the camp. Marines and the untrained, but battle-hardened, civilians with any gun that they had immediately rushed to defend the main gate and the secondary gates against husks as they were trying to get in.

''Get to the main gate! Quick, move your arses!'' Major Coats yelled out with his strong British accent. Coats was a survivor from London, he managed to escape from the Big Ben tower where he was stuck for a few days. He rendezvoused with the Admiral and his forces only two days ago but here he is, heading back to London.  
''Da, tovarisch major.'' A Russian marine with a strong accent picked up his helmet and ran to man the machine gun at the main gate. The husks were trying to break in while the machine gun was still being loaded.  
''Is the gun ready, tovarisch?'' The Russian marine asked a civilian Engineer.  
''Yes, it's good to go. Give me your gun.'' The civilian took the marine's Avenger as he kneeled down and waited for the husks to break in while the marine manned that machine gun.

The husks finally broke through but a rain of slugs from the machine gun was gunning them down. The civilians and the marines were also firing on the husks but it seemed like they're infinite. They just keep on coming to get slaughtered. The Russian marine was yelling out a battle cry as he kept firing his machine gun. The husks kept falling and falling, the bodies numbered in the thousands already. Suddenly, a Reaper Destroyer landed a few kilometers from them and fired on their base, killing the defenders.

''Reaper!'' An Arabian marine yelled out as he rolled away to evade the beam of molten metal fired from the Reaper.  
''Ready the Thanix missiles! Come on, move it, lads.'' A Scottish marine yelled as a two APCs with Thanix missiles rolled in and took aim on the Reaper.

''Ready. Firing in three, two…'' The Reaper fired on one of the APCs but the other released its missiles as they were heading for the Reaper. They hit the firing chamber while it was still priming and it dealt enormous damage to the Reaper. The explosion was strong enough to neutralize the Reaper's shields and severely damage the hull. The other APC fired its only active missile. It reached the Reaper and blew up at the firing chamber again and the Reaper was rendered useless.

The civilians were cheering. This was the first victory for them as the marines joined in. This brought hope to the billions still on Earth. Hope, that the Reapers can be defeated.

* * *

**London, European Union, Earth, 1067 hours by GST.**  
The Reapers were beginning to walk around London and their indoctrinated footsoldiers were gathering the civilian population. Everyone resisted. Everyone was desperate to save their lives. There were screams heard along the streets. Babies crying or yelling from the pain of the husk clawing.

''Ah… AAAAH!'' A manly voice was yelling from a five story building as he was killed by the husks. The Reapers were firing on empty buildings, starting to level some down, others to reduce the morale of the humans.

The situation on Earth was far worse than on any other planet. It was not two times or three times worse, it was six times worse than on any planet of the Galaxy. Flaming cities could be seen from orbit covering large landmasses. Fortunately, the harvesting of the humans is going far slower than before and the resistance is buying time for Shepard to forge alliances and gather every war asset possible.

* * *

**SSV New York, Combat Information Center, 1096 hours by GST.**  
John was thinking about Earth while leaning against the railing next to the Galaxy Map. All those people, dead or indoctrinated. He was disturbed from his thoughts when Admiral Raan informed every ship of the Fleet.

''Prepare for an FTL Jump to these coordinates. Seventh Flotilla remains over Haestrom.'' Her voice the usual, slow and old.

The New York's shutters sealed as it jumped first. It was moving with incredible speed across space as the distance to their destination was decreasing. Eventually they reached the target and made a quick deceleration from FTL to sub-light speeds.

The shutters slowly opened, but before they could open, Lucy's scans revealed a Dyson Sphere-like object.

''Captain, you might want to see this.'' She informed as John approached the portside window and saw a giant mega-structure similar in shape to a Dyson Sphere under construction. From what John could tell, it was 70% complete. His view was disturbed when the Rayya appeared between him and the structure.

''All ships, turn around seventy degrees to the right and open fire from the main cannons on the geth mega-structure. Do not let them continue working on it.'' Admiral Raan ordered her Patrol Fleet as her ships moved in range. The New York did the same only it was moving much faster while unleashing fire from its colossal mass accelerator guns. After months of being with the quarian Fleet, the mass accelerator of the New York was eventually upgraded to outmatch the Everest-class Dreadnought's. It could fire a shell at 1.4% of light speed and impacting with the force of 41 kilotons. But this colossal force was rendered useless when the mega-structure activated its shields. A simple Patrol Fleet with a Cruiser at its front had no chance against that and the Civilian Fleet, having the most warships, was still at Haestrom. The only way to lower that shield was to board the mega-structure, or use an experimental EMP device that Daro had developed to use only against the geth. But the idea of boarding the structure was rendered obsolete when it turned out that it had no airlocks and the walls were too thick to cut through them so John was forced to choose the EMP device.

* * *

**Shuttle Bay, 1144 hours by GST.**  
John approached Daro noticing a large device being calibrated.

''Daro, is this… the EMP device?'' John asked as he approached Daro and her device.  
''Yes. I suppose you are here to ask whether we can use it from our ship. The answer is no.'' Daro assumed and answered with her cold tone.  
''Why not? It looks perfectly fine.'' John was curious about her device.  
''Because if we use it from our ship, it will disable it entirely. We will have to remove the fusion cores and the drive cores and the emergency cores and install new ones. We just don't have the time and resources for that so I am going to deploy it on a shuttle.'' Daro explained as she finished calibrating and used her omni-tool to direct a shuttle on top of the EMP device and attach it to its magnetic clamp.  
''So, you're going there too or are you using an omni-tool to direct it.'' John asked as Daro turned around and came closer to the worried Captain. John didn't want to lose his top scientist.  
''Yes, do not worry, I will launch the device straight at the structure and then I will try to evade. If I won't be able to evade then you will have to pick me up in another shuttle.'' She explained as she climbed on the device and then up to the shuttle. ''Oh, and if the geth come then Keera will use the garbage data countermeasure against them.''  
''I am still going to send two fighters to escort you. Rogers, Decker, get in your fighters and escort Daro to the launch point.'' He informed as Daro closed the shuttle's doors. She wasn't about to argue about the success of the launch.

Her shuttle took off with an escort of two Tridents. They were moving slowly until the situation escalated into a space battle. The geth arrived with another super cruiser at their disposal. This time, with the usage of the countermeasure, the geth were rendered completely harmless but the quarian and human ships fired on the geth either way.

Daro was about to deploy her EMP bomb when the fighter escort detached from her and she deployed the bomb and turned around. The fighters were already out of the blast zone, but luckily, Daro wasn't caught in it and the EMP bomb neutralized the kinetic barriers of the mega-structure at the same time that the geth fleets were transformed to smoking and temporarily burning rubble, debris flying in space.

''All ships, concentrate fire on the structure.'' Admiral Han'Gerrel ordered as every ship in the Fleet unleashed fire from either its broadside guns or its frontal cannons. The New York unleashed fire from its numerous mass accelerator turrets installed on the portside wing along with torpedo tubes, missile launchers and GARDIAN Clusters. Everything the New York hand minus the nuclear torpedoes, was heading towards the mega-structure of the geth.

Millions of shells and lasers from the GARDIANs were heading out to meet the hull of the geth mega-structure. Some parts detached from the hull when the violent explosions hit it, some were entirely wiped out. But the quarians succeeded in getting a step closer to Rannoch. The geth structure was failing.

''Captain, you are authorized to fire two nuclear torpedoes.'' Admiral Raan informed John as he prepared to order Lucy to ready two torpedoes.  
''Lucy, prep pods one and three, load in nuclear torpedoes and make the ship face the structure.'' He ordered with his usual calm, deep voice.  
''Aye, sir.'' She acknowledged as the two frontal torpedo pods were loading with a single nuclear torpedo each.  
''Ready to fire, sir.'' She informed as the ship was already aiming at the structure and the torpedoes were loaded.  
''Fire.'' He said calmly, without a hint of happiness or anger.  
''Firing nuclear torpedoes.'' She informed as the two torpedoes were shot out of their pods and they were heading towards the geth mega-structure.

They impacted both causing awesome amounts of damage to the mega-structure. That geth structure started to collapse as explosions from within erupted and the structure blew up from within in a giant nuclear explosion. The quarians cheered along with the humans to the victory.

Rannoch is now in the quarian reach.

After scanning the mega-structure, Keera revealed that it housed at least four sixths of the known geth process population. This was a crippling blow to the geth armada. But Keera also realized that the geth could be desperate to save themselves now. Desperate enough to ally with the Reapers. Her suspicions confirmed when her scanner picked up a Reaper Destroyer in Faster-Than-Light speed. It was only for a second, but Lucy managed to save the Reaper's Profile.

''All crews, take a few minutes to rest and vent your produced heat from the ships.'' Admiral Raan informed all ships yet again. The Civilian Fleet has now jumped in the rally point. The Migrant Fleet is now fully regrouping as Alliance's Freighters are bringing in helium-3 fuel, ferrous slugs, torpedoes and food supplies for both, dextro and levo DNA life forms.

* * *

**SSV Normandy SR-2, Widow Nebula, 1298 hours by GST.**  
Shepard was informed by Admiral Hackett that the quarians are in need of assistance and they have a ship waiting in the Far Rim Cluster in the Perseus Veil.

''Joker, get us to the Far Rim and meet with the quarians.'' Shepard informed Joker through the comms as he realized that acquiring the Migrant Fleet would greatly increase the current strength of the allied fleets that Hackett has divided into Sword, the main attack force, and Shield, the ones who defend the Crucible when it is ready to deploy.

''Aye, aye Commander.'' Joker acknowledged as the Normandy left the Citadel to start travelling through the relay network to reach the Dholen System.

* * *

**Tikkun System, Perseus Veil Cluster, The Perseus Veil Nebula, Above Rannoch, 1309 hours by GST.**  
The Migrant Fleet engaged the geth armada over Rannoch. Alliance's Carrier Nimitz was in the middle of the Fleet along with the Cruisers, Riga and Stockholm. The New York was at the very front as it was moving up to a newly discovered geth dreadnought. It had an escort of three quarian cruisers and fifteen quarian frigates. They tried a frontal assault per Admiral Gerrel's orders.

_A Frontal Assault is damn suicide against a ship like this._

The battle group closed in on the dreadnought and unleashed fire. The geth, realizing that the New York is a tough nut to crack, directed the dreadnought's fire on the frigates instead. The dreadnoughts main gun unleashed fire on the lightly protected quarian frigate class ships and obliterated six frigates forcing the rest to retreat including the New York.

''Captain John, Commander Shepard is on the way to take out that dreadnought. Take out the geth ships minus the dreadnought, I repeat, do not fire on the dreadnought.'' Admiral Raan informed John who was at the Galaxy Map of the New York.  
''Aye, aye ma'am.'' John acknowledged as the broadside mass accelerators emerged from the hull and fired on the geth ships that tried to outflank the quarian Fleet. The geth were eventually obliterated, saving the Fleet's flanks.

The Normandy appeared in the middle of the battle as it almost collided with a quarian Cruiser. It evaded the ship and the shots flying everyone as it flew by the New York and then to the geth dreadnought. The Normandy docked with a damaged docking tube and Shepard was apparently using it to get on the geth dreadnought.

Shepard looked outside as he saw a battle raging on over the skies of the quarian homeworld. Suddenly, the New York was coming right above the docking tube nearly damaging it.

''John, watch your maneuvers.'' Shepard warned the Captain.  
''I can't help it. These geth frigates are fast along with the fighters so I gotta keep up with them.'' John answered as Shepard noticed two geth frigates passing by at high speeds at pursuing the New York.  
''John, behind you.'' Shepard warned John again.  
''I see 'em.'' John reported as the New York's thrusters turned it around and it was drifting, giving it a clear shot against the geth frigates.

''Fire the Thanix Cannons!'' John ordered as two pairs of Thanix cannons emerged from below the wings, next to the rapid fire mass accelerators. The New York fired it's Thanix Cannon arsenal and the streams of molten metal hit the two frigates pursuing it, destroying them entirely.

''Score.'' Shepard whispered to himself as he almost bursted in laughter about how a gigantic half-a-kilometer sized Cruiser managed to defeat two, fast, nimble and maneuverable geth frigates that had geth with a Reaper Code by using the space's lack of friction.

_Space Drift._

Shepard boarded the dreadnought but the docking tube was a no-go. So the Normandy had to find a different way inside. They had Daro'Xen along for the ride. She helped them get across the geth dreadnought's systems.

The New York was chasing geth Cruisers across the space of the battle. The geth were apparently scared from a ship like that chasing them down. Suddenly, a geth Cruiser slowed down in front of the New York, but the human Cruiser rammed it anyway, splitting the geth Cruiser in half leaving only debris and two parts of what once was a geth Warship.

The quarian ships were getting decimated by the geth dreadnought. A little while longer, Gerrel announces that the dreadnought's shields are down and his ships begin to unleash salvos of broadside cannon slugs.

''New York, fire on the geth dreadnought immediately!'' Gerrel ordered as the New York slowly moved into position but John had to think of something to avoid killing Shepard's team and Daro inside of the dreadnought.

''Admiral, my broadside cannons don't have the heat sinks to handle that. My ship will only provide GARDIAN Support.'' John lied as his broadside cannon sinks were barely filled with any heat produced from the coils of the gun.

''Understood, release the heat over Haza then come back immediately.'' Gerrel ordered as the New York immediately moved out of position and made an FTL jump towards the Gas Giant, Haza.

The team onboard the dreadnought left on a geth fighter along with a geth platform that they named Legion. They docked with the Normandy while the New York was venting its heat over Haza.

* * *

**Orbit around Rannoch, 2252 hours by Rannoch Central Time.**  
Everyone was discussing the next steps and how to deal with the geth. Raan and Daro along with Gerrel were on the New York while Shepard, Legion and Ashley was on the Normandy. The two ships were linked via quantum entanglement communicators and the holograms projected next to the table of the War Room on both ships.

''How would the geth react without Reaper guidance?'' Admiral Raan asked over the communicator.  
''That is a false question. You have destroyed the geth long range transmitter. They set up a base on Rannoch for short range control.'' Legion answered to Raan.  
''What? You mean they have a base on our homeworld?!'' Gerrel was enraged realizing that the geth built a short-range control base on Rannoch. John came in the War Room with an angry look.

''Ah, Captain... you know, lying about your heat sinks being full can really get you... oof—'' John punched Admiral Gerrel right in the mask and then with a knee in the stomach and then punched again to force him down on the ground.  
''You bosh'tet! You wanted to use the firepower of the New York to destroy the Husker before Daro and Shepard get off? I should send you to the Alliance's War Tribunal.'' John sounded very angry and Daro was happy to see that someone hits Gerrel for the first time in her Admiralty.  
''What is the mea-...'' Gerrel was silenced when Daro put her foot over his chest and used the weight of her and the suit combined to keep him forced down on the cold floor of the New York.  
''Shut up, Gerrel.'' Daro turned to John when she remembered John using this strange name. ''Husker?'' She asked him.  
''That's how Lucy classified the dreadnought. She named it the ''Husker.'''' John explained as Gerrel pushed Daro's foot aside and got back on his feet.  
''I should exile both of you! How dare you even touch me? I was within my au-…'' Gerrel was cut short again when John punched him in the stomach.  
''Get off my ship you bastard!'' John threatened to the aging Admiral as everyone looked with awe at the Captain. Gerrel left as he pushed Tali slightly aside.  
''Bosh'tet.''

''Where is this base?'' Shepard asked to Legion as he crossed his arms. Legion showed a map on the War Room's holo-table. He showed the base at the Northern Hemisphere. The view on the holo-table zoomed in to the base and the picture captured from the New York's scanning arrays on the underside. The temperature there was 23 degrees per Celsius and it was located in the Central Time Zone of Rannoch. It was still a day down there but it would change into a night after a few Terran hours.

''Here.'' Legion answered.  
''Seems easy. Can we go down now?'' John asked as he was ready to deploy.  
''Yes. Your frigates are dealing with the fighters that pose a threat to Creator Liveships. Your Carrier has recently neutralized our Ground Cannon, thus saving a Liveship.'' Legion explained as they were clear for a landing on Rannoch. The world of the quarians that has not been seen in nearly three centuries.  
''Sounds good. Tali, Daro, you're coming with me. Legion, pack your bags, we're going down there.'' John informed as he ran off to get to the Shuttle Bay.  
''Wait, Creator-Xen has developed a targeting laser. It will help the Normandy and the New York to focus fire on the base but once used, the geth will adapt and develop a countermeasure against it.'' Legion explained as John nodded and continued on his run. Daro and Tali soon followed. Raan remained on the New York to coordinate the movements of the Patrol Fleet.

* * *

**Shuttle Bay, SSV New York, 2304 hours by Rannoch Central.  
**John was putting the last pieces of his armor together and he put on his hardsuit's gloves. He took his Mattock, Predator pistol named Rex and his new Black Widow Sniper Rifle made on Earth before the Invasion. He observed Daro take an Avenger and Tali take a Mattock.

''Alright, load up girls.'' John flirted as he jumped in the shuttle that just activated.  
''You… bosh'tet.'' Tali replied jokingly as Daro just sighed as she smiled at the two having a short, friendly chat.

The shuttle took off as it turned to the right and flew out of the shuttle bay with two gunships escorting it.

* * *

**Rannoch, 2309 hours by Rannoch Central.**  
The shuttle landed but the gunships remained to help John and his team. Tali kneeled closer to the ground, the sand of Rannoch.  
''I can't believe it. I don't think it's really sunk in yet. This is Rannoch. My world… my homeworld.'' Tali was as happy and surprised as a quarian can be when seeing the Homeworld.  
''It's beautiful.'' John commented while looking at Tikkun with his visor that blocked the light from burning his eyes.  
''Fascinating. Thanks to us, we've brought the quarians this far. We must not fail, Captain.'' Daro commented as she went on ahead to scout and the gunships followed her. They noticed how a shuttle lands and Legion comes out of it. The shuttle then leaves.

''Creator-Xen, we will move further up and access security protocols diverting the geth away from you.'' Legion explained as it moved away and Daro nodded. Daro still didn't trust Legion entirely, despite being friendly to it.

Tali was picturing a house in her mind an looking at a perfect place where to build it.  
''Something I should know, my beautiful fiancée?'' John asked as he moved a little closer to Tali and she looked at him.  
''Oh I am just picturing our house and how it would look like.'' She explained herself as John kneeled down and picked up a rock. It felt like concrete, possibly from the days when quarians were still living on Rannoch. He moved closer to Tali and took her hand and put that small rock in her hand. She moved her other hand over that rock and John moved his hand over hers. Slowly, she moved her hands back and observed that rock that she thought was the groundwork of their new house.

''Well, that's a start.'' She commented as she let the rock fall on the ground and they left towards the base.

The base was pretty close to their landing zone and the team jumped off that cliff and encountered a geth platoon guarding the main entrance. They unleashed fire on the Reaper-controlled geth. Daro was using her Overload ability a lot and Tali was using Energy Drain from time to time while John was dealing with the geth in the good old fashion human way, by firing his gun as fast as possible and on as many targets as possible. He was very accurate. Some might mistake that he is using advanced targeting VI assistance but he didn't want any VI to interfere with his targeting skills.

They finally dealt with the geth and they moved to the entrance, but it was sealed in time to keep them out. They saw an alternate route which was accessible only by climbing on the pipes. The two quarian females were surprisingly good at climbing making John look like a completely inexperienced climber.

''John, why are you so slow?'' Tali joked at her future husband.  
''Maybe because you two are just so damn good at it? I am a human, my feet are not that big, I am not that flexible, my fingers are not that long but I am an N7 Commando.'' He explained himself as the two quarians were already on top and waiting for him. He came a little later.

There was no geth resistance so they went inside the base. There they encountered only a few geth but they also saw giant shutters seal the underground complex.

''Did any one of you two get a good look at that… thing?'' Daro asked as they kept on advancing.  
''No, but I bet you twenty thousand creds and a feet massage that it's Reaper tech.'' John placed a bet but Daro was silent as if she wasn't about to argue or accept the bet.

They kept advancing until they entered a maintenance area.  
''We should keep on moving. The geth aren't going to go easy on us.'' John informed as he leaned out of cover and noticed that nobody's there.

* * *

**SSV New York, Orbit around Rannoch, 2343 hours by Rannoch Central.  
**Alenko was the Acting Captain of the New York this time. He was standing near the Galaxy Map where he was giving out orders and Keera was assisting him as she knew the New York better than Alenko did. Javik was also watching the battle raging on through one of the windows on the Combat Information Center. Javik seemed impressed to see the quarians take back their homeworld. It was a noble step in this eternal war of organics and synthetics.

One of the geth Cruisers tried breaching through the New York's line of fire but it was caught in the line of fire of one of the other guns of the New York that was mounted below the hull. It decimated the shield less ship in seconds.

The New York was shooting out thousands of slugs every minute. Compared to any other ship in the battle, the New York was the most dangerous ship in there. Even the geth feared that Heavy Cruiser.

* * *

**Rannoch, The Geth Base, 2359 hours by Rannoch Central.**  
John was getting up to a platform that overlooked the underground base that had recently opened its shutters. He placed his Mattock behind his back and took his targeting laser. He took aim on the Reaper and the Normandy appeared over the horizon.

''Target confirmed. Stand clear.'' EDI Acknowledged the target as the Normandy dropped two missiles directly over the underground complex. The explosion wave destabilized the platform that John was standing on and he was falling.

''AAAAHH!'' He yelled out while falling and he fell on his abdomen but the force of the fall turned him around and he landed on his back instead. Tali and Daro found a way down as they went to help John up but he was already on his feet by the time that they got there.

Suddenly, a Reaper's leg appeared.

''Reaper!'' John yelled out loud as they prepared to run away.  
''John-Captain, we have procured an escape vehicle.'' Legion reported as John then noticed him stopping by at the entrance into the facility.  
''Shit… Let's get a move on!'' He yelled out again as they ran for Legion's vehicle. They jumped in it and John manned the Heavy Machine Gun on top of it.

''Hold on, we are attempting evasive maneuvers.'' Legion informed as the vehicle activated and left the base but the Reaper was already out of the base.

''Captain John to Raan, it's not a Reaper base, it's a Reaper Destroyer. We need some guns at the ready, now!'' John informed Auntie Raan. Raan, after hearing that, immediately ordered the New York and a few other ships including the Nimitz into geo-sync orbit around the Reaper. These ships moved away from the battle and aimed their guns at the Reaper and fired but without proper coordinates their fire was being wasted on the surface of Rannoch. The geth hover tank cleared enough away from the Reaper.

''Give it hell Raan!'' John yelled over the comms as the quarians unleashed fire on the Reaper. They hit the firing chamber when it was getting ready to fire.

''Hell yes!'' John shouted as he jumped off and prepared to coordinate the fire of the Task Force.  
''Captain the geth are jamming our targeting systems.'' Raan informed as John thought of a new plan by using the advanced New York's computers.  
''Lucy, link the entire quarian Fleet with your targeting arrays. I want the entire Fleet to unleash a rain of hot slugs on this big bastard.'' John shouted over the comms and heard Lucy simply answering with a ''Yes, sir.''

John was preparing to face the Reaper head-on.

''John, don't do this. Jump in and let Lucy coordinate the fire!'' Tali wanted her future husband to remain safe and in her hands but it was John's duty to save Rannoch and the quarians.  
''No. If I go, the Reapers destroy the quarian Armada and we're all screwed. Now go… Legion, get the hell out of here.'' John ordered as Legion hit the pedal and the geth transport immediately rushed away. Tali only managed to talk to John through the comms.  
''I love you.'' She said in front of everyone who was in the same communications channel as they were. Luckily it was only Legion, Daro, Alenko, Raan and Keera.  
''So who's worrying now? Get to safety Tali.'' John informed as the Reaper got up and it prepared to fire on the Fleet in orbit for the first time. It revealed its firing chamber and John used his targeting laser to paint in for the Fleet.

The Fleet unleashed fire on the Reaper and damaged it but it managed to seal its firing chamber in time. It noticed the human Captain near a hill.

It was a fight to the death. Organic or Synthetic.

''Warning: Reaper has detected us. Begin evasive maneuvers.'' John's hardsuit VI informed him of something that was already known.  
''Copy that.'' John said with a rather calm voice as if he wasn't worrying about his own life.

The Reaper came a little closer and started firing on the Captain. John made a combat roll to the right and evaded the Reaper's beam. John targeted the Reaper again and gave the Fleet another targeting solution. The Reaper was hit again and it sealed its firing chamber yet again to save itself. The Reaper moved closer again and made John sweat to evade it but John eventually gave another targeting solution to the Fleet in orbit and the Reaper was hit again. This time, the Reaper came even closer as it leaned over the Captain and John's adrenaline kicked in, making time pass slower and slower. Lucy was increasing the speed to the limit at which the firing solution can be calculated and received.

The targeting solution was received and the quarian Fleet along with the New York unleashed fire from GARDIAN Clusters and broadside mass accelerator turrets. The Reaper was received heavy damage and its firing chamber's shield was stuck. The Fleet kept firing on the Reaper until it fell on the ground.

''Piece of cake.'' John commented as if he wasn't afraid at all. He moved to the edge of the cliff to see the Reaper's eye moving to face the Captain.

''Human. You have changed nothing.'' The Reaper said with its ground shaking voice. John could feel the ground below his feet shake when the Reaper used its voice.  
''I have changed something. I have disabled a Reaper. Now I want answers!'' John demanded as he was sure that the Reaper was silently laughing to itself.  
''You cannot comprehend us. We harvest organic life to protect them from the synthetics. You will not understand the meaning of this cycle, for you are doomed.'' John face palmed on his helmet as he didn't understand what the Reaper was babbling about.

_Synthetics killing organics to prevent the synthetics to kill organics? That is… stupid, awkward and most of all fabricated. This is false… If they want to protect us from the synthetics then why aren't they wiping the geth out? _John was engulfed in his thoughts when Tali came from behind him.

''We will win, Reaper. We will not let some giant ships decide what's right or wrong for us. Tell your pals that we are coming for them.'' John said as the Reaper's eye moved away as it died.

John turned to face Tali as she hugged him. She was hugging him so hard that it forced his breath out of his lungs. He hugged her back as they stood there. But they still had another problem on their hands. Quarians and the geth.

''John-Captain, the geth acted out of response to the Creator threat. Do we deserve death?'' Legion wanted to save its people but John was put under heavy pressure from Tali and Legion. He had to choose to save the geth or the quarians.  
''No…'' His voice was nervous. He thought he's making the right decision. He was wrong. There is a third decision. ''… No. I can't sacrifice the quarians, I can't sacrifice Tali, not to save the geth.'' He was nervous as the platform known as Legion moved slightly closer.

''John-Captain, our Fleet could help you retake Earth. We know that you want to see the sun rise and set on Earth once again. We are very well aware that you want to save the planet and that you also want to save the Creators and especially Creator-Zorah.'' Legion tried to reason with the Captain. John thought that maybe there's a chance for a way out that will benefit everyone.

''Tali, patch me in with every ship, Legion, begin the upload.'' Everyone nodded and realizing that John is trying the best of his inner politician. He needed both Fleets to wipe the Galaxy with the Reapers.

''All ships, this is Captain John of the New York, cease your fire! The geth do not wish to harm you!'' John tried stopping the fifty-thousand large armada but only the Third Carrier Group listened to him as their cannons fell silent and descended into the hulls of those ships meaning that they do not wish to fight the geth anymore since it was their Captain's desire.  
''Negative! We can still destroy them all! Keep firing!'' Han'Gerrel wanted nothing more than to wipe out every geth.  
''Listen to me! If you don't stop now then the geth will return to full strength and wipe you out! Cease your fire immediately!'' John kept pushing for anything that could stop Gerrel. The Civilian Fleet's guns fell silent as well as the Patrol Fleet's guns fell silent leaving only the few hundred warships of Gerrel's fleet firing on the geth.  
''Listen to him Gerrel and we can land on Rannoch safely!'' Zaal'Koris joined in to stop Gerrel.  
''Admiral Gerrel, you are endangering us all! Cease fire at this instance or the geth will slaughter us all!'' Raan joined in too. What's left is Tali and Daro.  
''Gerrel, stop now. This is pointless.'' Daro joined in. The pressure against Gerrel was huge and he was about to drop his needs.  
''Admiral Gerrel, please, cease fire.'' Tali joined too. Finally, the Heavy Fleet's cannons starting falling silent but the Neema kept firing. Gerrel let out a heavy sigh through the comms.  
''All ships, hold fire.'' Gerrel's order made every human and quarian cheer in happiness that they won't be eliminated. John smiled as he took off his shattered and heavily scratched helmet that's visor was covered in cracks. He knew that this was a victory. The geth would cease all hostilities.

''John-Captain. Upload at 80%. We need to go to them.'' Legion explained as Tali and John approached it.  
''Legion the answer to the question of the geth, is yes.'' Tali answered a three centuries old question.  
''We know, Creator-Zorah.'' Legion fell on his knees.  
''I'm… sorry.'' He finished and fell entirely on the ground. His light faded away as the platform known as Legion ceased to exist.

The geth ships ceased all fire. Raan jumped in a shuttle as she headed towards the Reaper Corpse on Rannoch along with Dixe and Vala. Their shuttle landed not too far from them and they stepped out to see John and Tali watching the sunset at the horizon. John's hand was around Tali's waist as her head was leaned slightly to his shoulder. Daro appeared from behind the shuttle as it took off and Daro approached the party that just landed.

''Captain…'' Raan got the attention of the two. ''…We thank you for what you have done for the quarian people. We simply cannot thank you enough and do anything to you other than wishing you good luck on your battles.'' Raan told as she felt the need to go with John and rush into battle against the Reapers, but Raan was far too old for that.  
''I believe that Tali would like to stay also and wait for you on Rannoch.'' Raan added as John and Tali looked at each other for a moment.

''Are you going to stay here, on Rannoch?'' John didn't want Tali to stay here while he is out fighting Cerberus and the Reapers. He was about to drop a tear from the sad possibility that he might get sloppy without her and get himself killed.  
''No, John. I am coming with you.'' She felt as awful as John. Tali's hand ran under John's eye that she saw was getting slightly wet. John let his emotional side get the better of him but he did not cry, he let a single tear fall on Tali's finger. After a moment of lingering, John hugged her.

''I am going with John.'' Tali informed Raan as a Geth Prime appeared from behind her and John pulled out Tali's pistol and approached the Prime.  
''Do not be afraid, John-Captain. I am here to inform that Admiral Raan and the quarians are more than welcome to stay on Rannoch, with us.'' These words made John give Tali her pistol back.  
''Legion?'' John had high hopes that Legion was alive.  
''No, I am sorry Captain. Legion sacrificed itself to give us all sapience.'' The Prime explained as John had lost his hopes to see Legion again.  
''Good.''

John and Tali turned around to look at the sunset over Rannoch. It was a beautiful moment for the two as they took a few minutes for themselves to see the beauty of Rannoch.

* * *

**War Room, SSV Normandy SR-2, Orbit over Rannoch, January 23****rd****, 0898 hours by GST.**  
Shepard received info that John, Tali and their commandeered forces are joining the fight.

_War Assets Gained:  
Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch nar Rayya.  
Previously known as Tali'Zorah vas Neema, her name was changed after Rannoch was reclaimed. She is the most talented quarian in the entire Fleet. Her skills and knowledge attained during the travels with the Normandy and the New York are a valuable asset in the War against the Reapers. She is currently engaged with Captain John, CO of the New York, and this gives her a tremendous morale boost while in combat and off the field._

_Asset: 40  
_

* * *

_Captain John'Zorah vas New York nar Nimitz._  
_More commonly known as Captain John, the Hunter or simply John, he received his quarian name when he was first awakened. He is the symbol of hope for many troopers fighting the Reapers everywhere in the Galaxy. Seeing him in action significantly boosts morale of the Marines that he has teamed up with. Captain John gained the quarian family name ''Zorah'' shortly after proposing marriage to Tali'Zorah. Being together with Tali significantly boosts his morale while in combat and off the field. He is the current holder of many decorations, medals and ribbons. These include the Star of Terra and the newly attained Star of Rannoch symbolizing that he is not only a Hero to Mankind, but also a symbol of hope, of peace and survival to the quarian people._

_Asset: 50_

* * *

_Third Carrier Group ''The Nimitz Group.''_  
_The Third Carrier group is led by the flagship known as the SSV New York. It is a Cruiser of Stockholm heavy cruiser class, built in the second half of 2184, the ship represents the apex of humanity's technologies and what can it achieve when working with an interspecies crew. The Carrier Group was assembled shortly before the Reaper War and given to the quarian Migrant Fleet as part of the Systems Alliance Perseus Veil Command in which Captain John established very tight diplomatic relations between the Alliance and the quarians. The Third Carrier Group represents the most Elite of the Systems Alliance Navy._

_UPDATED: The Merging between Admiral Daro'Xen's Special Projects Fleet has increased the amount of ships and specialists in this Fighting Group._

_UPDATED: Surviving the Suicide Mission, Captain John was placed in command of the Carrier Group, giving the crew members of this Carrier Group additional morale and performance that increases their combat spirit while fighting the enemies of the Galaxy._

_UPDATED: Surviving the Suicide Mission, Tali'Zorah was placed as the second in command of the Carrier Group. She is a valuable officer for the entire crew and it boosts the morale and performance along with Captain John. She is a respected figure among the quarians and her being part of the Carrier Group increases the performance of the quarian part of the crew when the Liberation of Earth will begin._

_Total Assets: 250_  
_UPDATED: 300_  
_UPDATED: 320_  
_UPDATED: 340_

* * *

_75th Marine Ranger Regiment.  
The Marine Rangers, though in the 21st Century being part of the Army, were remade per the suggestion of Captain John and the order of Admiral Steven Hackett. They are a valuable fighting force that utilize unconventional tactics when fighting the Reapers. This fighting force consists of three battalions, First Battalion, the Second Battalion and the Third Battalion, together making its size as large as two thousand and five hundred men._

_UPDATED: Captain John was placed in command of this Elite Fighting Force meaning that the troops will perform better in action when attacking the Reapers on Earth._

_Total Assets: 150_  
_UPDATED: 220_

_Total Assets Gained: 650_

* * *

**Note: The quarian and geth War Assets were not added because they are known and in the Mass Effect 3 game.**

**So, the quarians have made peace with the geth and both races are fully committed to help the Alliance reclaim Earth from the Reapers. But will John and Tali survive to build a house and live on Rannoch? Will the Crucible be finished and deployed in time to help the dwindling numbers of humans on Earth? Does the Crucible really need the Catalyst to activate? The Next Chapters will tell.**


	5. Greatest Tests of a Single Man

**January 26th, Widow Nebula, The Citadel, 1993 hours by GST.**  
John, Tali and Daro were boarding the Citadel once again to visit the Presidium and walk around the park. It was as beautiful as a deep space station can be but it seemed that no one really knew that a war was going on.

''We should go to this bar called Purgatory.'' Daro suggested as they were walking to an elevator.  
''I think that we have visited every famous bar in the entire Galaxy. Why do you think that this one's special?'' John asked Daro.  
''Well, it's pretty popular here on the Citadel.'' She explained and John pressed the button that said ''Purgatory.''

* * *

**Purgatory, 1998 hours by GST.**  
The trio entered the bar and noticed a lot of people enjoying themselves by dancing, drinking or talking with each other. Daro, Tali and John went to a nearby unoccupied table as they even noticed Aria T'Loak sitting in the VIP Area.

''Hey, look, it's the Queen of Omega sitting there. I wonder what's she doing in a law-ful space station just as the Citadel.'' John informed as the quarian girls looked at Aria and the asari caught the attention and decided to join them.

''What do we have here? A human and two quarians that I met a while back on Omega?'' Aria said as she sat down next to them.  
''What the hell happened to you, T'Loak?'' John asked as he leaned back on the chair that he was sitting on.  
''I lost Omega to the Illusive Man and his greedy little hands.'' Aria explained.  
''Really, and how did the great Aria T'Loak lose the entire space station to that... bosh'tet?'' Daro asked as an asari waiter brought John an asari honey mead and for the quarians brought turian liquor.

''He brought a big fucking army to Omega while I was being held hostage at the Galactic Core where you blew up the Collector Home. He managed to defeat my mercs but by the time I got back and rallied them, Cerberus was already too well entrenched so I had to escape and that's how I ended up at this bureaucratic shithole.'' Aria explained with disgust as she hated the Citadel. John raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his honey mean. They kept talking with each other for a few hours until John was called by Shepard to get back to the New York.

* * *

**January 27th, 0393 hours by GST, Purgatory Bar.**  
''We have to roll out, Aria, Thessia will soon be under siege.'' John got up and placed his glass on the table. Daro and Tali followed but Aria stopped them in her usual cold, heartless voice.  
''Captain, good luck with your marriage. Also, try to save Thessia will you? I was born there, it's my home.'' He asked the Captain.  
''Thanks. I'll try my best.'' He replied as they left to the New York.

* * *

**SSV New York, en-route to Thessia, The Athena Nebula, 0432 hours by GST.**  
After learning that Thessia is in danger, John decided to hold the Cruiser above Armali, the city where the supposed Temple is located at. The New York's mission is to hold off the Reapers until Shepard can get the Catalyst or whatever there is. As soon as the New York and the Normandy decelerated from FTL, they were in the middle of a battle. Reapers versus the Asari Home Fleet.

''John, keep the New York above Armali and keep the Reapers away from us as long as you can. Can your ship hold that out?'' Shepard briefed as their ships were reaching Thessia.  
''I'll try anything that's available...'' John turned to Tali and Daro. ''...Divert all possible energy to the shields, charge the guns up to maximum. Prepare all broadside guns and load High Explosive slugs into those guns.'' He ordered everyone around.

''Readiness level one! I repeat, readiness level one. Everyone get to your stations ASAP.'' John ordered over the intercom as the ship reached geo-sync orbit above Armali, Thessia, and turned around to make its portside guns face the Reaper Flotilla heading their way.

''Sir, Reapers heading our way.'' A quarian Ensign informed with a nervous voice. It was his first time in a battle against the Reapers.  
''Steady...'' John wanted the Reapers to get closer.

The Reapers moved through the battle seemingly ignoring the asari vessels around as they were heading for the New York. They kept going faster and faster when an asari Cruiser rammed into one of the numerous Sovereign class Reapers.

''Fire from all batteries. Give them hell!'' John shouted across the CIC when the New York's gun batters ascended from the hull and below it as they unleashed fire on the Reapers making the Reapers split up to try and outflank the human vessel but the numerous gun batteries on it made it impossible. The artillery sent from the New York destroyed a Reaper Destroyer in seconds.

The broadside Cannon batteries could fire once every two to three seconds making them a fearsome weapon. The paired cannon batteries fire ten kilogram ferrous slugs at their targets making it appear like a rain of metal on the Reapers.

A quarian Ensign controlling one of the guns noticed a Reaper Destroyer heading their way. He had only one shot, the Reaper's shields were down but it kept coming closer. Suddenly, his adrenaline kicked in and time almost froze for him, giving him enough time to line up the perfect shot. His cannon was loaded with a fresh ten kilo slug. He directed it directly at the Reaper's firing chamber that was slowly opening and beginning to prime. He pressed the button to fire.

The mass accelerator's electromagnetic coils activated in succession and carefully attracted and repulsed the ferrous slug. When the slug left the barrel, it was heading straight towards the firing chamber and it made a direct impact. It completely neutralized the Reaper.

There were several dozen Reapers trying to breach through while Shepard is still trying to get to the Temple of Athame with Garrus and Liara.

A Reaper Sovereign-class ship came in and fired on the New York, breached its shields and scratched the name of the New York and destroyed a torpedo tube. It fired again and destroyed one GARDIAN Battery but the rest of the cannons that were able, turned and fired at it. The Reaper was getting closer as it fired again and scratched off the hull designation symbol and prepared another shot to neutralize the Combat Information Deck but the New York was saved by an asari dreadnought that took the attention of the Reaper.

The New York and its crew was getting its ass kicked by the Reapers as they kept exchanging artillery shells with each other.

''Fire a thermonuclear charge!'' John ordered as Lucy's loading system loaded a thermonuclear round in one of the mass accelerators. The round was fired and it exploded in the middle of the Reaper group, severely damaging the Reapers but it wasn't enough to stop them.

The heat sinks of the New York were getting filled with heat faster than before as the Reapers are requesting more shots at a much faster rate.

''Open the DRAs. Vent the heat.'' John ordered as Daro and Specialist Davidson looked at him.  
''John, if the radiation hits Thessia…'' Daro was interrupted.  
''This is not about just Thessia, this is about the entire Galaxy. Vent the DRAs.'' He ordered and Daro tapped a few buttons that released the heat from the DRAs over Thessia. The heat was so big that the hull of a fighter would melt from it if it went inside the cloud of heat that was released. The DRAs kept venting the heat while the New York kept firing at the Reapers releasing thousands of slugs per minute but this was not enough as a few Reapers managed to get through the line of fire of the New York.

The Reapers were landing on Armali and John could hear asari scream over the comms. He hung his head down and sighed.

''Did anyone see Shepard? Did he make it?'' An asari commando asked over the comms. John thought that Shepard was either at the Temple or that he was getting off-planet.  
''Yes, I ha-… Wait… Reaper! AAAHH!'' Another asari yelled as John let out a heavy sigh. He thought that it was his fault that the Reapers got through too early.

An explosion in the hull carried him away from his thoughts.  
''Situation Report!'' John shouted as Daro immediately checked the ship and noticed that the Reapers tore a hole in Decks Six and Seven.

''We've got two holes in Decks Six and Seven. Dropping blast doors.'' She pressed a button and the blast doors sealed the breached areas. There were electrical sparks from the wires, the ship was sustaining major damage from the Reapers.

''John, retreat, now!'' Shepard yelled out as the Map on the New York showed the Normandy retreating to the mass relay. The New York slowly moved out of position. It was burning on many decks as it slowly flew away from the battle. The New York was severely damaged.

The New York jumped away using the relay. The entire asari Home Fleet followed it. The New York needed major repairs but there was no time. The DC Teams with quarian specialists, including Tali, were dressing in EVA suits and fixing the New York so that it might be combat-able for at least Earth.

''We've lost nineteen percent of our hull. It was melted away and the ship is pretty hot from the outside. It'll take a few hours before we can get her combat capable.'' Tali informed John over the comms.  
''Alright… wait… ''her?'''' John asked as he noticed that Tali is calling the ship a ''she.''  
''Yes. Your human way, isn't it?'' She was giggling out there in space as her repair teams were fixing the ship with whatever resources that it and the Normandy had.

* * *

**January 28****th****, 0983 hours by GST.**  
The Normandy travelled to Sanctuary while the New York intercepted a Cerberus message to a Cerberus outpost on Benning. The Alliance thought that Cerberus was pushed off from Benning but they were wrong. The New York and the Third Carrier Group were tasked with driving Cerberus out form Benning entirely.

John took Dixe, Kaidan, Javik and a company sized Marine Ranger unit with him. More than a dozen shuttles were deployed as Dog Company was heading down to Benning.

* * *

**Benning, 1012 hours by GST.**  
The Dog Company and John's team were bogged down in a nasty medium range ground fight with Cerberus' Troopers. Fighters were flying overhead and fighting each other as gunships were also fighting Cerberus' gunships.

''Cerberus is trying to flank us!'' A Marine Ranger yelled out.  
''I got 'em.'' Dixe informed as he leaned out of cover and unleashed a rain of hot slugs from his Revenant. The Troopers were getting themselves killed by staying out of cover for too long. Cerberus even tried dropping Atlas mechs on the ground but the orbital support from the New York rendered that tactic useless because there were already a dozen destroyed Atlas mechs. None of the battling sides managed to move back or forth.

Suddenly, the Cerberus Fighter Squadrons were blow out of the sky when the SSV Pearl Harbor entered atmosphere and unleashed fire from its GARDIAN Clusters. This opened a path for the Dog Company to move out from the debris of a city that was once here.

Dog Company was pushing the Cerberus' Battalion back to the Cerberus' base.

''Alright everyone, halt here. Take a rest. We will receive some Mako tanks soon. Check your gear and load in fresh thermal clips.'' John ordered to everyone as the offensive stopped for a while and the Marine Rangers sat down on the ground as they relaxed and checked their equipment. They still had a long day ahead of them. The Pearl Harbor released six M-35 Makos. It was the Fifth Tank Platoon of the 75th Ranger Regiment assigned to the Second Battalion.

''Can I get in one of those?'' Dixe was amazed to see a human tank for the first time. Apparently, he never properly looked around the Shuttle Bay because there were five platoons of Tanks in there.  
''Yeah, just make sure you don't fire without my clearance.'' John agreed to let Dixe in one of the Makos. Dixe decided that he will perform better today in a Tank rather than use his Revenant.  
''Can I commandeer it?'' Dixe asked.  
''Yes, Dixe, when we move out, you can commandeer it.'' John allowed Dixe to use the Mako. Kaidan and Javik approached the Captain.

''Are you sure it's a wise idea to let a quarian inside a human armored vehicle?'' Javik had his suspicions that Dixe might not be as good as John thinks.  
''I have to side with Javik on this one, John. Are you really sure about this? I mean, he has never sat in a tank in his life.'' Kaidan sided with Javik as they both crossed their arms and stared at the Captain.  
''I trust Dixe. I trust that he won't screw up when using the Mako.'' John was protecting Dixe.  
''Alright, it's your choice Captain.'' Kaidan went to his platoon of biotics and Javik sat down on the ground as the entire Company was taking a rest while Cerberus was pushing back and the Pearl Harbor was returning back to Orbit.

''Platoon leaders to me!'' John yelled out to discuss the next steps. Kaidan is one of those leaders, Dixe is also one of them.

''Sir!'' All five platoon leaders rallied in front of John.

''Alright. This is the tactic of approach.'' John opened a map of the Cerberus outpost and it had five areas of entry. One was a sewer. John pointed at the main gates. ''We're entering through the main gates. Cerberus' tactic is that they will guard the side doors more than the main gates. We'll need a platoon to head down into the sewers while we are occupying the Troopers at the Main Gates.'' John explained the mission and looked at the six platoon leaders.

''I volunteer.'' Javik volunteered even though he had no platoon under his command.  
''You sure you will last long down there Javik? You need a team with you.'' John suggested and gave him the third team from Dixe's platoon.  
''Alright, Captain. Follow me marines.'' Javik ordered as they left to the entrance.

* * *

**SSV New York, 1343 hours by Galactic Standard Time.  
**Tali was coordinating the repairs of the New York so that the ship might be able to withstand a few more battles. She noticed that there was another hole in the main battery and if the gun was fired then it would obliterate Tali's and John's Cabin and the Combat Information Center as well. Luckily, she knew how to fix that giant gun.

Tali had all the resources necessary to seal the gun's hole. The coil of the gun was also damaged and she needed to fix that also but it was not much of a problem. The coil was small enough so that it can be easily taken out and replaced with a new one. The DC Teams brought a new coil and they installed it on the gun allowing Tali to close the hole in it.

Tali even dropped some sweat while closing that hole because of the difficulties of sealing a gun like that so that it can work like it did before without any sudden explosions.

''There. It looks like a brand new gun. Now to get to the other holes.'' Tali commented on her work as she left to the elevator with her repair kit and went up to check the Cabin.

When she entered the Cabin she noticed that the Cabin is perfectly fine, minus the few datapads that fell on the ground during the battle. She decided to go down and see if Decks Six and Seven.

* * *

**Benning, Cerberus Outpost's Main Gate, 1359 hours by GST.  
**John's Dog Company was distracting the entire Cerberus' Battalion while Javik's team was infiltrating through the sewers.

''Dixe, fire on the gate!'' John ordered as he leaned out of cover and Dixe turned the Mako's gun to face the gate. The 155mm mass accelerator fired and blew the gate open with incredible force.  
''Rangers Lead The Way!'' John yelled out the Ranger motto as the Rangers yelled out a battle cry and opened heavy fire on the Cerberus Turrets that were keeping them pinned. Dixe moved his Mako forward to go through to the base and kill as many of the Troopers as possible.

Javik made his way inside the base and found himself in the barracks. There were only a few guards that were rushing to the main gate already and Javik jumped out of the sewers along with his Marine Ranger team.

''Anyone in the area?'' A Marine Ranger asked as another looked at his helmet's HUD sensor.  
''Nope. We just need to ambush those guys from behind and Cerberus is kicked off of this planet.'' The other Marine Ranger replied as the team raised their guns and checked every corner. There was no Cerberus Trooper in the vicinity. They were all occupied by the Dog Company.

''We should get moving. Let's go. Be prepared for a heavy battle.'' Javik informed as they ran forward. They kept running until they took cover behind a few fortifications and noticed Cerberus trying to destroy the Mako. John's Dog Company rushed in after that and Kaidan's biotic platoon managed to create a large Nova and throw a few dozen Troopers away.

''Open fire!'' Javik informed as his team ambushed the Troopers from behind and they were getting slaughtered from two sides.

''Keep pushing on them. After this we're going back to the ship!'' John informed as the Marines tried to press their triggers as fast as possible to force Cerberus off Benning.

After a few minutes the last Cerberus Trooper was killed. John knew that they can't be interrogated so they were all killed instead of taken as Prisoners of War. John made sure that all of them are dead. He was sure that a Cerberus Assassin would jump at him but he was wrong.

''Daro, send the Pearl Harbor and the shuttles down. We're done here and we're jumping to rendezvous with the Fifth Fleet.'' John was ready to get the hell out of Arcturus Stream. ''Also, tell Reegar that he is deployed to Palaven.'' John informed Daro and she replied with a simple ''Yes, John.''

* * *

**SSV New York, Deck Five, Portside Observation, 1459 hours by GST. Location: Unknown, Next to the Crucible.  
**The New York decelerated from FTL speeds right between the Orizaba and the Crucible. Dixe and Vala could see the giant weapon from their window in the Portside Observation Room. It was still under construction, but they could clearly see that the Crucible was almost complete. They were sitting on their couch and seeing the giant weapon under construction and some Alliance's or Hierarchy's Cruisers passing by.

They were disturbed when John came in the room. He knocked on the door first before coming in.

''Come in.'' Dixe said as John came in and went closer to them to observe the Crucible.  
''What can we get you? Some water or maybe a spot on the couch to look at the Crucible?'' Vala asked as John sat right next to her and Dixe was on the other side. Vala, as John's only left sister even though she is a quarian and not a human, hugged John but not as strong as Tali does it. Vala was just a little more gentle.

''I came to talk about Dixe. I want to know how did you get the Star of Rannoch?'' Vala released John as the Captain leaned back on the couch to wait for Dixe's story.  
''Alright. It was supposed to be an intelligence gathering mission in Earth Systems Alliance Space. We didn't want to spy on the Alliance but after the Skyllian Blitz, after you became the Hero of Humanity, the quarians wanted to try and gather intelligence to prevent any attacks like this on human territory and their own and after you died, the quarians wanted to keep the batarians from doing anything that would result in their own destruction…''

* * *

**Flashback, 2183, August 28****th****, 0958 hours by GST.**  
_I was walking around Caleston. By our intelligence, there were dozens of slaver groups gathering there, possibly for another Blitz, but we knew that they would fail since the Alliance learned from the Blitz that they needed to increase patrols in every controlled Star System. I was walking around Caleston and asking questions about the Blitz and the slavers when I met this one krogan._

''What are you looking at, suit?'' The krogan asked the younger Dixe who was about 19 and on his Pilgrimage. Dixe was wearing a robe and a hood that covered his mask.  
''A krogan who is about to get his ass kicked if he doesn't stop calling me a suit.'' The young Dixe answered to the krogan and the krogan laughed in amusement. He started to like this quarian.

''Hahahah. I am starting to like you, quarian. Tell me, do you want to know about the slavers here?'' The krogan guessed one of Dixe's objectives.  
''How did you…'' Dixe was interrupted by the krogan when the krogan slapped the young Dixe's back as a friendly gesture.  
''Hahah. I saw you watching those batarians. I have some information for you though.'' The krogan admitted and opened his omni-tool. On it was a list of planets and he chose a planet named Horizon.

''The batarians are going to be grouping here. Rumor has it that they have stolen a thermonuclear missile from the Alliance when they attacked Elysium.'' The old krogan told the quarian.  
''What are they going to do with it?'' Dixe wanted to know more but unfortunately the krogan couldn't say as he shook his head.  
''All I know is that they are planning to attack someone in the Terminus. It could be your little Flotilla out there.'' The krogan informed but as Dixe was about to leave, he offered the quarian to buy something in exchange for the services.

''Choose something. Don't be shy.'' The krogan had a wide selection of items to buy that impressed the quarian.

_His selection was impressive. Most krogan that I had seen didn't even have a selection of items this big. I chose to get a few samples of crops and put them in my bag. I also bought this blueprint of an enhanced GARDIAN Battery that the Alliance had developed recently back then. I guess enhanced infrared batteries are common today, but back then it was worth billions to get a blueprint like that, but fortunately, this krogan was generous and sold it to me for ten thousand creds. So I got all those and left his shop to catch a shuttle to Horizon. After that, I kept thinking, why didn't those batarians simply blow up that missile over any of the Alliance's Colonies to trigger a war. But it was beyond me._

_Took me about a few hours to get to Horizon but when I got there, there were slaver ships landed far off from human settled areas. So I rushed out to get to the supposed flagship, it was a half-a-kilometer sized cruiser. Getting in it was no big deal, but when I got in, I saw a thermonuclear missile with the Alliance's symbol on it. If this would hit any Colony and the Alliance's symbol would've remained intact, humanity would've been in great danger. I had to stop them but I also had to know who they would be attacking, so I hid myself in that storage room._

_After a few hours, the slaver fleet took off from Horizon. I overheard a few batarians chatting in their own language and my VI Translator translated that they are going to hit the Migrant Fleet and that it would be in the best batarians interests to trigger a war between the quarians and the Systems Alliance since both sides would obliterate each other._

_I had to sabotage the nuke and I also warned the Alliance._

''Hello? This is the Systems Alliance's Seventh Fleet. What do you wish to know or report?'' A female voice spoke over the comms and Dixe silently answered.  
''Ma'am, I am on a batarians slaver ship and they have stolen an Alliance-made thermonuclear missile. They are heading towards the Migrant Fleet in the Valhallan Threshold Cluster. Please, stop them!'' Dixe informed as the Alliance's Officer almost laughed.  
''Are you serious…'' That Officer was interrupted when a male came by.  
''Hello, who is this?'' It was an old human. Admiral Steven Hackett.  
''My name is Khel'Dixe nar Alarei. Who are you, sir?'' Dixe wanted to know who he's talking to.  
''My name is Admiral Steven Hackett, Commander-in-chief of the Alliance's Navy.'' Hackett answered as Dixe felt like a boulder fell off his shoulders  
''Son, what's this thing about nukes?'' Hackett asked and Dixe prepared to explain everything.  
''Batarians stole a nuke in 2176 from Elysium, they are going to attack the Migrant Fleet with it. Please, send someone to stop them before they reach the Valhallan Threshold.'' Dixe said but Hackett's answer shocked him.

''Dixe, we can't get there in time. You will have to sabotage the nuke. Take off the plate that has the symbol of the Alliance.'' Hackett began to instruct Dixe to disarm the warhead from the rest of the missile. Dixe slowly approached the plate and removed it. He saw a few wires and a warhead that was connected with these wires and there was a light ticking meaning that the nuke is armed.  
''What's next?'' Dixe was ready for the next step.  
''How many wires are there?'' Hackett asked as he was trying to remember which one to cut.  
''Um… six, two red, one blue, black, violet, orange.'' Dixe answered as Hackett was still remembering.  
''Damnit, old tech, two reds. Alright… ah… cut the… black one.'' Hackett tried to remember as Dixe took a knife from his boot and slowly and carefully cut the black one. He even closed his eyes as he cut it but luckily nothing bad happened.

''Next?'' Hackett felt easier knowing that he was right.  
''Cut the… upper… red… upper red.'' Hackett sounded unsure but Dixe slowly moved his knife to cut the upper red but he was stopped when Hackett changed his thoughts.  
''Wait! Cut the lower one! The lower one!'' Hackett informed as Dixe moved his knife lower to cut the lower one and he cut it. The ticking light stopped. Apparently, the nuke was disarmed.

_The batarians entered a space battle with the Heavy Fleet shortly after. They thought that they'd win but they were totally screwed up with propaganda. Two batarians came in the storage room and noticed me. I had to kill them. I took the Warhead of the nuke and ran to the life pod bay and left on a life pod. I sent out an IFF that identified me in the life pod to the Heavy Fleet. Shortly after I left that Cruiser, the batarian fleet was forced to retreat when they realized that the nuke was gone._

_They got the life pod to the Rayya and there I got accepted in as crew of the Qwib-Qwib and they gave me a Star of Rannoch._

* * *

**SSV New York, Portside Observation, 1535 hours by GST.  
**''That's how I got it minus all those little pointless details.'' Dixe explained as John leaned back in the couch but was disturbed when Liara T'Soni called him.

''Captain, I would like to meet you and Tali in your Cabin.'' Liara was already in his Cabin with Tali and all they needed was John.  
''I'll be there soon.'' John finished as he got up and left the room.

''Good luck in your relationship you two.'' He smiled as he left.  
''What? How did you…?'' Dixe asked but all they heard was a slight laugh.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, SSV New York, 1543 hours by GST.**  
John entered the Cabin as he noticed Tali and Liara talking over something and that there was a black box on the table.

''Ah, Captain, I was waiting for you. I want to add information about you in my time capsule. I have added almost everyone's from the old Normandy crew and what's missing is you.'' She informed as John sat down next to Tali and Liara began to question him.  
''What should I add about you?''

John decided to allow Liara to add what she thinks is best.  
''I'll give you the honors.'' John smiled as Tali snuggled closer to John and the Captain put his arm around Tali.

''I will start then.'' She activated the recording of the time capsule.

''Captain John was born on the SSV Nimitz, a human Heavy Carrier named after a Great Admiral in human history. Captain John was a hero unlike any other. He was a selfless hero, always placing the needs of others in the first place and the needs of himself in the last place. He always cared about those around him. He is also engaged to a quarian machinist named Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch. He is a soldier and engineer hybrid. He brings devastating power and strength to the field as well as he knows how to fix a few things and upgrade his own abilities. He fought alongside Commander Shepard to regain Earth. He was proud of what he has done in his life and his hope rests on you.'' Liara finished her impressive description.

''Sounded like a bit too much.'' He commented as Liara smiled back at him.  
''I think it was just perfect.'' She took her time capsule.  
''If we fail… if Earth cannot be retaken and the Crucible appears to be nothing more than a blueprint, then I will send these capsules across the Galaxy.'' Liara informed as she left the Cabin but not before saying something to the pair.

''Good luck in your family life if we actually survive.'' She left the Cabin as John whispered a ''Thanks.''

John received a message on the omni-tool that a base in Anadius has been found and that his ship is also included in the assault. He decided to enjoy his possibly last night with Tali.

''Tali, would you like to share the night with me?'' He asked her gently as she slowly moved a little away. She was thinking about the future.  
''Definitely. I just hope that… we will survive this…'' John moved his hand across her mask as it moved to the side and he unsealed it and took it off. Tali pounced on him as she started kissing John on the lips and she was starting to slowly unseal her suit. This was possibly the last night that they get to enjoy together.

**January 29****th****, SSV New York, 2186, 0766 hours by GST.**  
John woke up on his and Tali's bed. He slowly got up and went to the bathroom. He wanted to brush his teeth and cut his stubble a bit shorter. Yesterday, he had received word that a Cerberus base was found in the Horsehead Nebula in the Anadius system and that the Fifth and the Third Fleets are getting ready to hit it. He had a truly unforgettable night with Tali yesterday.

John was carefully shaving his facial stubble. Tali loved seeing him with short facial hair.

John finished shaving as he put on his clothes. Tali was still sleeping so he decided to gently wake her up.

''Tali, wake up beautiful.'' He gently pushed her back and forth. She slowly opened her eyes and got up, the blanket covering her up to her shoulders.  
''What time is it?'' She asked with a sleepy voice.  
''Tali, its 0770 hours by Galactic Standard. We're hitting the Cerberus base soon.'' John explained as Tali got off from the bed completely naked and John was observing her move.

_I never get tired of seeing her naked. So… beautiful._

Tali caught the attention from John as she was slowly putting on her suit, teasing John with some moves and smiling at him.

She finally pieced her suit together and John stood up and came closer to her and they shared a passionate kiss before Tali put her mask on. They then went down to the CIC where they will coordinate the actions of the SSV New York.

* * *

**Combat Information Center, SSV New York, 0781 hours by GST.**  
John and Tali were sharing their usual little bridge near the CIC above the Galaxy Map. John was grieving over the death of his family.

''A War is not won by the deeds of the few, but a war is won by the deaths of many.'' John was engulfed in thoughts as Tali moved one hand across his back as she snuggled closer to him.

''Hey, don't think like that. Think about the ones that will get to see tomorrow if we win this and we finally get to end Cerberus today, right there, at Anadius.'' Tali tried cheering John up but the Captain was getting more and more lost in memories with every day passing in this war. John kept blaming himself for the death of his family. Tali knew that once the war ends, John might return to normal without grieving over the deaths of so many, but she too felt John's grief. It was very hard for John to get over it. John kept blaming himself for Thessia, Bekenstein and many more planets that he failed to save and those outnumbered the ones that he managed to save.

''Entering Anadius in Five.'' Lucy announced as the New York started decelerating and it entered Anadius where four Alliance dreadnoughts secured a Jump Zone and were moving up with the New York at the tip.

''Area secured. I don't want to see a single Cerberus ship in here. Blow them all to hell.'' Hackett announced as the Third and the Fifth Fleets jumped in. Three hundred Alliance ships against fifty Cerberus' ships. The victory was guaranteed for the Alliance's Fleets but the New York would score the most kills.

The New York's Cannon Batteries emerged from the hull as it moved in front of the Alliance's Fleets and then accelerated to get between the Cerberus' Yokohama-class Fast Attack Cruisers and Alamein-class Heavy Frigates. The New York's gun batteries unleashed their powerful salvos of ferrous slugs against Cerberus. The Normandy jumped in a few moments later as it prepared to release a shuttle with Shepard's team.

''Uh, Captain, do you mind carving us a path, you know, to kill the Illusive Man?'' Joker asked with his usual, joking voice.  
''Yeah, wait a sec, got a Yokohama on my flank.'' John reported as the New York turned to eliminate the shield less Yokohama warship at the flank and fired its mass accelerators turning that Yokohama into a field of debris. The New York started clearing a path for the Normandy's Shuttle by firing its powerful mass accelerator batteries and GARDIAN Batteries. Numerous fighters and frigates were wiped out and Shepard's shuttle departed from the Normandy and was rushing to the Cronos Station.

It was a bloody space battle as ships and flak-type shells kept exploding everywhere. Cerberus itself was putting up a good fight but the battle hardened crews of the Alliance were far too experienced.

John noticed a shuttle trying to escape so he released a few torpedoes at it and the shuttle was ultimately decimated in a large explosion that ripped it apart at the molecular level.

The New York found itself under attack by a Yokohama class warship attacking directly from the front. The New York fired torpedoes and missiles to take its shields down and then it leveled its main mass accelerator directly at the Yokohama class warship's barrel and fired in it. The shot was so precise that the entire crew could be awarded with ribbons for accuracy. The ferrous slug fired from the New York went inside the Yokohama's barrel and touched its slug that was about to fire and created a massive blast wave that destroyed the Cerberus cruiser from within.

Shepard's team were fighting through the Cronos Station to get to the main lab when they found a few video recordings.

The New York moved around the station once and rammed in a Yokohama class cruiser. John loved ramming into ships with his own as the New York's hull plating was superior to most ships currently in the Galaxy. John was a master commander when dealing with ramming and drifting maneuvers on the Cruisers.

The Cerberus Defense Fleet was entirely wiped out and the Fleets focused fire on the Station. John feared that the same incident as with the geth dreadnought ''Husker'' might repeat itself but this time it was per Shepard's own request. Shepard was getting closer as he reported to John that they saw the remains of the Reaper that was once in the Collector Base. John was almost disgusted to hear that.

''Those bosh'tets claims they stand for humanity… but this is just… an… a crime against humanity.'' Daro said with disgust herself. Cerberus was not a pro-human organization and it never was. It was only about Cerberus, not humanity.

''John, we've encountered Kai Leng. This bastard's been asking for it. Open fire on the base, take it down!'' Shepard was demanding for John to do that, as much as he hesitated, he decided to unleash a rain of ferrous slugs on it. The New York fired also at the base. All of those ships were firing on the Cerberus main base of operations.

When a few parts of the station detached, John felt much better to see that Cerberus is falling. Shepard was also getting out of the station already as the Fleets kept firing at the base until its hull collapsed and its mass effect fields collapsed causing it to be pulled by Anadius.

The Fleets jumped away.

* * *

**Arcturus Stream, January 29****th****, 2186, 1456 hours by GST. Sol Relay.**  
The Fleets of the Galaxy were rallying at the Sol Relay. Shepard prepared to push the assault to Earth. It was about time to retake Earth. The SSV Orizaba jumped out of FTL Space and docked with Normandy. Admiral Hackett came aboard as he prepared his speech to each and every fleet out there.

"Never before have so many come together from all quarters of the galaxy. But never before have we faced an enemy such as this. The Reapers will show us no mercy, we must give them no quarter. They will terrorize our populations. We must stand fast in the face of that terror. They will advance until our last city falls, but we will not fall. We will prevail. Each of us will be defined by our actions in the coming battle. Stand fast, stand strong. Stand together. Hackett out."

Hackett's speech was impressive. It was about time for the Fleets to jump to Earth as the ships approached the Sol Relay. The New York and the Normandy were assigned as the Tips of the Giant Spear.

* * *

**The Greatest Tests that a Single Man can go through. The weight of the dead is dealing great pressure on the Captain. He blames himself for the loss of so many, yet the ones around him say that it is not his fault. He tries to convince himself that they are right but the feeling of guilt is saying otherwise.**

**Cerberus is defeated. One less enemy for the Galaxy.**

**The Fleets are nearing Earth. What will be the outcome? Can the Galactic Armada defeat the Reaper Armada? Is the resistance on Earth still alive? Was it the Illusive Man in that shuttle that tried to leave the Cronos Station?** **Everything will be revealed in the next, last chapter of this story.**


	6. New York's Explanation

**Due to WhiteDawn's review, I have tasked myself with explaining why the New York is so special and differs from the rest of the Stockholm-class Heavy Attack Cruisers.**

* * *

**Answers to WhiteDawn's other questions:  
**''Hackett knew how to defuse an old nuclear warhead? He's an admiral not an EOD''  
Well, Hackett was a lieutenant once also, wasn't he? Besides, only the highest members of the Alliance know about the nuclear arsenal and they also have to know how to defuse it.

''The Reapers have superior shields and armor. They do not die that fast. If they would, we wouldn't need the Crucible. Remember how many shots it needed to bring down the destroyer on Rannoch? And I don't even mention Sovereign.''

The Reapers have superior SHIELDS only. Armor sucks, remember how the Normandy put a round clean through it? Besides, in the end of Mass Effect 1, those were Sovereign's shields at work. The armor isn't all that good. Launch a mass accelerator slug and something might detach.  
The Quarian Fleet's slugs lost power while the velocity was increased. When entering an atmosphere, a forty kiloton slug might become only a fifteen kiloton slug. Laws of Physics. The Reaper would've been obliterated in space much faster.

* * *

Edit: Forgot the most important guns of the New York. The Spinal Mass Accelerators that run the length of the ship.

First of all, the Armament of this mighty Cruiser:

**Mark III Mass Accelerator:  
**Fires a eighteen kilogram ferrous slug that impacts with the force of forty-one kilotons and the speed of 1.4% of light speed every five to seven seconds. The mass accelerator uses electromagnetic propulsion and repulsion to accelerate the charge to huge speeds. If at least one coil fails, the entire cannon becomes a dud and the speed could be lost dramatically. Mass effect fields of the slug decrease its mass, thus making it easier for the coils to launch it at higher speeds.

**Mark IV Mass Accelerator:  
**Rapid Fire Mass Accelerator that works in a similar way to an M16 Assault Rifle. It fires a burst of two eight kilogram slugs that accelerate from 0.9% to 1% of light speed and impact with the force of eighteen kilotons each.

**Mark IV ''L'' Mass Accelerator:  
**We see this weapon in action during the Vancouver mission at the beginning of Mass Effect 3. It is a rapid fire mass accelerator cannon that fires four-five kilo ferrous slugs at the target. Speed between 0.7% to 1% of light speed, force of impact about five to seven kilotons each.

**Broadside Guns (Recently Upgraded):**  
Twenty pairs on each side (Portside and Starboard) and four at the very front. Total – forty four pairs.  
They can fire ten kilogram ferrous slugs every two to three seconds. Thus, in full broadside fire to all sides, the New York can unleash a rain of eighty-eight ferrous slugs per two to three seconds. The impact yield of one of these slugs equals to thirteen kilotons.

Kinetic Barriers are very vulnerable to rapid-fire weapons.

**Ultraviolet frequency Long-Range Fire GARDIAN Clusters:  
**Total of twenty four clusters. Eleven on each side (Portside and Starboard), one Cluster at the front and one below the mass accelerators. One cluster contains a two batteries. One battery has two barrels. GARDIAN Weapons ignore shields and head straight to the armor, burning it.

Kinetic Barriers are very vulnerable to rapid-fire weapons, again.

**Javelin Disruptor Torpedo Tubes:  
**Four on the front and eight on each side (Portside and Starboard). Nuclear torpedoes can also be loaded in these tubes. Disruptor torpedoes can increase their mass, thus also increasing the payload and impacting with a higher yield than without a mass effect field.

**Missile Launch System:  
**Two missile clusters at the front, six on each side. One cluster has three missile launchers, one launcher has two to four barrels. Missiles have a standard payload with mass effect fields, thus the impact yield is unpredictable.

This system can reload almost instantenously with the usage of the reload system on it.

**Thanix Electromagnetic-Hydrodynamic Cannon:**  
In-game Codex explains this powerful weapon. Turian attempt in reverse-engineering Sovereign's weapons and the result was the Thanix. The weapon fires a beam of molten metal. Yes, molten metal, NOT lasers or phasers or whatever you see in Star Trek. The beam also has to be super-heated to keep the metal in molten form and also uses mass effect fields to prevent the metal from spreading in space. Approx. Temperature of this beam should be between 4000 degrees per Celsius to 8000 or 10000 degrees per Celsius if not more than that to keep the metal in molten state.

* * *

**Now, the Defenses of the Cruiser:  
Ultra-High Quality Ablative Ceramic Armor with Titanium and Tritium inner layers.  
**The name explains itself. I believe the in-game Codex has an explenation about how this layer works, only the New York was given atleast a thick layer to withstand damage for a long while.

**Silaris Combat Armor:  
**Again, the in-game Codex has an explenation on how this works. Thick layer installed making the New York a tough nut to crack even for the Reapers. What we see in Mass Effect 2's suicide mission is that the Silaris armor prevents a beam weapon (Reaper Gun, Collector Weapon, Oculii Beam) from exploding, thus making a beam weapon ALMOST ineffective but it could still melt the armor away and reveal the Ablative Armor that can be blown up.

**Traditional Kinetic Barriers:  
**They block anything that has a shape and is touchable. They absorb the damage, thus they fall faster than upgraded barriers.

**Cyclonic Barrier Techolongy (CBT):  
**This barrier type slaps damage aside. Shooting through CBT is like shooting at a target inside a spinning ball. It also absorbs a significant ammount of beam weapon damage.

* * *

**Propulsion Systems:  
Anti-Proton Thrusters (4 thrusters at the back of the Cruiser):  
**This is how it works: Antiprotons are injected into a reaction chamber filled with hydrogen. The resulting matter-antimatter annihilation provides unmatched motive power. The exhaust of antiproton drives is measured in millions of degrees Celsius; any vessel caught behind them will melt like wax in a blowtorch.

**Fusion Plant (Two units):**  
The Fusion Plant provides nuclear fusion power which is far more powerful than nuclear fission power, thus it can provide power to anything on the ship. In case the Fusion Plants become unresponsive or are in a need of repairs then emergency H-Fuel Cells (Four Units) provide auxiliary power to the ship.

**Double Drive Core System (Panthera-class Drive Core):  
**We all know how a drive core works, don't we? Basically, the Panthera system enhances everything and creates more powerful mass effect fields that allow the New York to land safely even on Dekuuna. Also, the FTL speeds are increased resulting in a shorter distance between Point A and Point B.

**Maneuvering Thrusters:  
**We all have seen Battlestar Galactica: The Reimagined Series, haven't we? Maneuvering thrusters allow the ship to turn in atmosphere or in space. Without them, a ship is useless as it goes in a straight line. No, mass effect fields do not turn the ship. They just project a field that allows a ship to accelerate to FTL and decelerate from it or decrease/increase the mass of the ship for entering planets or FTL.

**Hovering Thrusters:**  
The name says it all. These thrusters allow the ship to hover above the ground and not crash in anything that is below it. Without them, a ship is useless as it would not be able to hover above anything else. For example, in the beginning of Mass Effect 3, there was a Stockholm-class Heavy Attack Cruiser engaging the Reaper Sovereign class vessel. It was hovering wasn't it? It used Hovering thrusters. If you think that this was because of the ME Fields then you do not understand how mistaken you are. If the ship's mass was lighter than air, then it would've been pushed away when the Reaper shot at it.

**Sensor Systems:**  
LADAR  
Radar  
Thermals scan device  
Visual scan device  
Radio detectors  
Scanning Array

We all know how these work.

* * *

_So, when put to use, it means that a ship like the New York can engage a few Sovereign-class Reapers at a time but chances of success are none thus it would need to retreat after suffering heavy damage, like the New York did above Thessia with the rest of the asari fleet. But, the New York can engage several Destroyers at a time and chances of success are medium to high. Why? Because people keep comparing Rannoch to real space combat. When a slug enters atmosphere, it does not keep its starting yield, velocity and power, the velocity increases depending on the gravity of the planet while the power decreases to about 40-60% thus this is why the Reaper was not so easily destroyed. Please, when saying that the New York is an ordinary Cruiser and could not stand up against a Reaper, please, check the stories (Revival) or this chapter for facts about why it isn't a conventional Cruiser._

_Thank you for your attention and please, review, favorite and suggest my stories to your friends. Thanks in advance._

No, this isn't an official chapter of the story. Just an explanation. The Next Chapter is still in development and is the epic conclusion of the Trilogy and the beginning of a New Story. Oops, did I say that?**  
**


	7. Finale

**January 29th, 2186, 1461 hours by GST. Sol System.  
**It was a quiet solar day at Sol, the Reapers were obliterating the human populations at Mars, Earth and Luna. But the damaged SSV New York arrived at the Charon Relay. Then came the Normandy. Both ships moved slightly further away and the Alliance's Fleets jumped in. Then came the turians, asari, salarians, quarians and the geth. Tens of thousands of ships were jumping in the Sol System. Sizes and classes ranging from hundred meter frigates to two thousand meter dreadnoughts.

The ships were moving away at maximum sub-light speed from the Charon Relay as they were rush towards the human homeworld – Earth. They had only one goal – Defeat the Reapers at any cost.

''Release the fighter squadrons.'' John ordered over the comms as every ship that had a fighter was releasing them. All of the fighters flew out of every one of those ships that had them.

The Sword Fleets were nearing Jupiter as Commander Shepard started checking in every Fleet.

''Alliance Fleets reporting.'' Joker informed.  
''Turian Hierarchy's Fleets reporting.''  
''Asari Fleets reporting.''  
''Salarian Fleets reporting.''  
''Quarian Fleets ready and accounted for.''  
''Geth Fleet reporting, all fleets are ready.''

The Fleets passed by Mars as they were nearing Earth. The Reapers have detected a giant armada heading for them as they mobilized and moved out to meet them. The Fleets kept rushing as they entered the five thousand kilometer zone that allowed every ship to open fire.

''Fire.'' Shepard gave out his command as the ships unleashed fire from their powerful spinal mounted mass accelerators. Thousands of slugs were heading towards the Reapers. The Reaper Oculi fighters were heading to meet the Sword Fleet fighters as the Reapers too turned their massive hulls. John noticed that a single Sovereign-class Reaper turns significantly slower than the Destiny Ascension or an Everest-class Dreadnought. That was the weakness of a Reaper. He also noticed the Citadel, here, at Earth.

_How the fuck did they move that giant?_John couldn't shake that thought out of his mind.

The Fleets were engulfed in a heavy battle in knife-fight ranges against the Reapers. Ships on each side getting decimated but mostly Sword was taking the heaviest losses. They had to get closer to deploy Hammer ground forces so the ships merged in with the Reaper Fleet and released thousands of shuttles to Earth while the Fleets were battling the Reapers.

A Sovereign-class Reaper fired two shots and one of them hit an Alliance Cruiser but the Cruiser's shields were still holding. The Fleets were still getting closer when three Alliance Cruisers and two turian Cruisers engaged a single Sovereign-class Reaper. The Alliance Cruiser that was next to it blew off the Reaper's tentacles with two shots as the Reaper began turning to it. The Reaper opened fire from its beam weapon and decimated the Alliance's Cruiser while the other ships were shooting its tentacles off to reveal its lightly protected beam projector that, once destroyed, can leave a Reaper completely unarmed.

The Battle at space kept raging on while at Arcturus, the Shield Fleet was getting ready to transport the Crucible. Back at Earth, Shepard's ship was moving through the entire battle as it shot down a few Oculi. The New York unsealed its own shuttle bay as more than a dozen shuttles flew out with the Marine Rangers onboard with fighter escort. Gunships were also deployed.

Daro took over command of the SSV New York as they prepared to engage an incoming Reaper Destroyer that thinks that the damaged New York is an easy kill but the Reaper was wrong when the New York pointed its starboard mass accelerators at it and lowered its barrier in under a minute also decimating its armor and completely obliterating that Reaper Destroyer and moving on to assist the rest of the Fleets.

While still in Orbit, John took a last glance at Earth through one of the shuttle's cameras. He could see cities burning. The entire North American continent was burned up as a few explosions were seen in South America and Africa. But his force was heading for London while Shepard's team is trying to clear out those anti-air assets that were preventing Hammer to land.

''So, this is Earth… It looks like it had been hit harder than any other planet.'' Dixe commented as he too looked at the decimated world.  
''Yeah… Hard to see it like this. I was on Earth only once and back then it was beautiful, safe and peaceful.'' John commented back as they entered the clouded atmosphere of Earth that was filled with smoke from destroyed factories, nuclear power plants and chemical plants.

Shepard had managed to destroy that anti-air Reaper.

''Hammer forces, prepare to land.'' Anderson's voice was heard over the comms as the shuttles entered formation and prepared to land. Few thousand shuttles were flying over London to reach the Forward Operations Base that the resistance set up but it was impossible since they have to get there on foot.

''Captain, the Reapers put up a nasty resistance, we will have to land a few klicks from the FOB.'' The Pilot informed as their shuttle sat down and the doors opened, revealing a husk right next to them. John quickly took his pistol and put a hole in that husk's head.

''Let's get moving. Rangers Lead the Way!'' John yelled out as the Marine Rangers disembarked from the shuttles and those flew away. A new wave of shuttles delivered the Tank Platoons and the biotics along with Javik.

''Move it!'' Kaidan yelled his order as his biotics jumped out of the shuttles. One of Kaidan's men, or women, was a quarian female biotic. By Kaidan's words, she uses a reverse-engineered L3 implant known as L3q that is compatible with the quarian nervous system. Kaidan was impressed by the female's biotic potential even though there are very few quarians with biotic capabilities.

The Tanks started moving as the 75th Ranger Regiment was pushing forward with John and Tali in their front leading the assault.

They kept pushing forward with the help of the fighters that occasionally dropped a few bombs over the Reaper footsoldiers.

''Keep advancing! Do not let them break our line!'' John yelled out through the comms again as the entire Regiment was pushing forward to reach the FOB. Thousands of bullets flying almost everywhere. ''Don't leave fallen comrades behind!'' John yelled as a Ranger behind him collapsed from a bullet in his abdomen. John stopped and took the Ranger around his shoulders as he started to carry him and running towards the Forward Operations Base.

* * *

**Forward Operations Base, London, European Union Territory, Earth, 1609 hours by GST.**  
The Rangers had recently entered the Forward Operations Base as they are now regrouping and taking a rest before the final push. While Shepard was talking with Major Coats at the Landing Zone, John and Tali went ahead to Anderson's Command Center.

''Hey, where are you two going?'' Garrus noticed them leaving.  
''Going to play a game of Tactics.'' John answered as they proceeded to leave but Garrus stopped them again.  
''Can I join in? I am good at that game.'' Garrus wanted to join but John didn't like that idea.  
''No.'' John refused to allow Garrus to join. John and Tali went to Anderson's Command Center where he was planning the next steps with Major Coats and a few other officers of the Alliance, The Hierarchy, the Asari, Salarians, Quarians and the Geth.

''We should attempt flanking maneuvers with the asari and the quarians while the turians and the geth attack from the front. The salarians provide sniper cover fire.'' Major Coats suggested but Anderson refused.

''No. That is impossible. There is not enough room to maneuver all those troops that we have. We will have to go through this zone here...'' Anderson kept talking with the officers as John and Tali found a temple with a working GUI Interface. They took two chairs and sat down at the table. John activated it and chose the game of Tactics.

''How do you play this game?'' Tali asked as she has never even heard about this game.  
''Well, you choose your army and then you have to defeat the enemy, in this case me.'' John explained as he was setting up a field. ''It's a great game to keep your tactics sharp.''

John was playing with Special Forces as he always liked the elite units. Tali chose the Army Infantrymen. She didn't even realize who they are but in the Alliance, they were once the Garrisoned Forces until merging with the Marine Corps.

''You start, beautiful.'' John leaned back on his chair as Tali made a move by sending a platoon up to attack John's base.  
''Your turn.'' Tali smiled under her helmet as John realized that Tali's troopers were using the forest in the generated field thus his special troopers cannot see them but John had a sniper on a hill. He ordered the sniper to ambush the platoon.

''Poof.'' John imitated the sound of a gun when firing.

Shepard came in the room as he approached Tali and John.

''Hey, what are you two doing?'' Shepard asked as he watched John win the battle against Tali by having fewer soldiers than she had.  
''Playing a little game of tactics before the assault. Tali, I believe I just won.'' John was playing with his future wife.  
''Well, be ready to leave.'' Shepard left to Anderson and Tali didn't understand how John defeated her so fast.

''How did you do that?'' She finally asked. John revealed her right flank was unguarded.  
''Oh…'' She noticed that finally. She wanted a rematch but it was too late since Shepard was already gathering the entire team including John and Tali. Shepard was saying a speech to boost the morale that is already high enough.

''This war has brought us pain and suffering and loss, but it's also brought us together as soldiers, allies, friends. This bond that ties us together is something the Reapers will never understand. It's more powerful than any weapon, stronger than any ship. It can't be taken or destroyed. The next few hours will decide the fate of everyone in the Galaxy. Every mother, every son, every unborn child, they're trusting you, depending on you to win them their future. A future free from the threat of the Reapers. But take heart, look around you, you're not in this fight alone. We face our enemies together and together we will defeat them.'' Shepard finished his impressive speech as the Rangers in the room raised their weapons in the air and cheered.

''Well said, Shepard, now let's kick some Reaper ass.'' John took his Mattock as he, Tali, Kaidan, Javik, Dixe and the Marine Ranger Regiment were preparing for the final push.

* * *

**Outside the FOB, London, Earth, 1735 hours by GST.**  
The 75th Ranger Regiment has split up in three groups, the right flank with the Second Battalion, the middle that must reinforce Shepard with the Third Battalion and the left flank with the First Battalion. John was leading the advance on the right flank.

The advance had begun as tens of thousands of soldiers were attacking from the FOB to secure the area around and to the Citadel Beam.

''Alright, move it and keep your heads low!'' John ordered as they ran forward at first without encountering any resistance. ''Shepard, I am giving you one Mako. Protect it from the foot soldiers.'' John sent a Mako from the Third Battalion to Shepard's current location.

They kept advancing and soon encountered the first resistance. First, an artillery shell from a Harvester fell directly in front of John and his quick reaction made him roll into nearest cover as the entire battalion did the same. After that, Banshees and Cannibals along with Marauders started appearing in high numbers. They were trying to halt the attack.

''Open fire! Dial the gunships!'' John yelled out loud as a Specialist started dialing for air support behind cover.

''Squadron Seven, we need some backup at my coordinates. We are two kilometers from the beam, can you assist?'' The Specialist kept raising the gunships. ''Squadron Seven, please answer.''

They were disturbed when two gunships flew overhead.

''This is Seven-Five and Seven-Six. Ready to assist.'' The gunships unleashed fire from their missiles and machine guns dropping the Reaper footsoldiers with ease. A brute suddenly landed on one of the gunships.

''Seven-Six! You have a brute on you!'' The brute was tearing open the cockpit of the gunship when a fighter flew over them and knocked the brute off and pushed it a few hundred meters away.

''Thanks, Chester Two-Two.'' The gunship's pilot thanked as it retreated.  
''Get your ass out of here, Seven-Six.'' The fighter's pilot informed as he flew back and threw a few bombs directly over the Reapers and carved a path for the Second Battalion.

''Get moving, move, move!'' John shouted out again as he moved into the cleared tunnel along with the rest of the battalion. The tunnel was rather crowded with husks but the advancing nine-hundred men strong battalion forced the Reapers on the ground. The Battalion cleared through the tunnel as they saw the Reaper Destroyer guarding the beam. It was aiming a beam straight for them.

''Get the hell out of that trajectory!'' John pushed Tali away from the blast zone as he rolled away from the beam himself. The cost of that single beam was high. Fifty-three were killed.

''Shepard, we'll hold the right flank until you can fuck that Destroyer up good. Just make sure it's fast because we won't hold forever.'' John informed Shepard who got to the Thanix Missile APCs recently. The Reapers were beginning to swarm the right flank.

''Establish a perimeter, do **not**let the Reapers pass.'' John shouted out again as he took cover and waited for the Reapers to appear in his and Tali's line of fire.

''There are thousands of them coming our way!'' Dixe yelled out as he ran to John's position and took cover.  
''Like fish in a barrel, eh?'' John leaned out of cover as he opened fire from his Mattock on the Reapers.  
''Like fish in a barrel!'' Dixe responded as he leaned out also and fired from his Revenant. The Reapers were making a suicidal attack against a well-trained battalion such as this.

''You've lost your left flank, Commander. I'm sorry!'' A female marine spoke over the radio. John knew that the First Battalion isn't too far.

''Launching the first missiles.'' EDI's voice was heard as two Thanix missiles were launched at the Reaper but they were sent down to the ground. The Reaper was getting closer to Shepard's position.

The fighting was bloody for both sides as the Reapers kept pushing the perimeter back until there was no place left to go. The Battalion was squeezed together in a single area and if they would be forced to retreat once again, they would be decimated entirely, but the Rangers and their Captain were holding the line with blood and sweat. They were shot, each and every one had a wound, but they kept fighting. They kept fighting despite being slowly decimated.

John leaned out of cover and fired at a pair of Marauders but he was shot in his shoulder.

''Ah! Damn bastards. Argh!'' John cursed as he moved back into cover and Tali put her gun down to observe the wound. She gave him a painkiller dose and applied medi-gel on him.

Dixe kept firing his Revenant at the Reapers and he even yelled out loud.

''For Rannoch, AAAAAH!'' He yelled loudly as his Revenant ran out of the thermal clip and he had to take cover to load a new one. He loaded but he was pinned down and he could not get back up to fire.

''Need a hand?'' Lieutenant Commander Isaac Washington spoke over the radio as he and the Third Battalion were charging at the Reapers that were pinning the Second Battalion down. Washington's timely arrival saved the Second Battalion.

''Washington, good to see you man.'' John was happy to see reinforcements as he picked his Mattock back up and turned back to fire at the Reapers.

''You too sir.'' Washington replied as they kept holding the Reapers off of Shepard's right flank.

''Thanix missiles at the ready.'' EDI informed again as soon the next pair of missiles was launched and they made a direct hit on the Reaper, taking its shields down and significantly damaging its hull.

''Fire everything you have at it…'' Anderson ordered over the comms. ''…Shepard, John, get your asses at the rendezvous point.''

* * *

**Charon Relay, Sol System, 1901 hours by GST.**  
Hackett's Shield Fleets were moving in the Sol System along with the Crucible. It was a huge weapon of mass destruction, or at least everyone thought that it is.

''Attention everyone, the Crucible is on the move, I repeat, the Crucible is on the move.'' Hackett informed the Sword Fleets as he looked at the Battle Map at the War Room and saw several Reapers leaving the battle and going down to London.  
''Any available squadrons delay those Reapers leaving the battle.'' As Hackett finished, several Alliance's and Turian ships were on an intercept course towards the Reapers trying to reach and decimate Hammer at London.

* * *

**London, Earth, 1919 hours by GST.**  
John and Tali climbed over the obstacles to get to Shepard's position where Anderson will pick them up.

''What about me, John?'' Dixe asked as John turned around before jumping down.  
''Take command of the Battalion, Dixe, but remember to head straight towards the beam.'' John gave his command over as he jumped down and ran towards the APCs that just arrived.

''Several Sovereign-class Reapers have just left the battle and they are heading down to us. We have to hurry.'' Anderson informed as he looked at John and Tali running their way.

Anderson was talking with Shepard but soon they all jumped in the APCs and John and Tali followed. The vehicles started moving forward and between the Reaper's legs.

''That was intense.'' John was panting as it was a tough fight for him. The entire Second Battalion was cut in half and down to three hundred men.  
''Ah, we're lucky that you have a lot of friends… John.'' Tali commented as Anderson was watching the two sit together. He sighed heavily but he also smiled at the two who are in love with each other.

''Anderson, I don't know if we can pull this through.'' Shepard was also feeling the heat of the battle.  
''We'll pull through. Shepard… John… did I say to any of you that I was born in London? If we won't pull this through then my birth city will also become my place of rest.  
''Really? Well, maybe after all this, you could give us a tour of London.'' As John and Anderson were talking to each other, Shepard heard alien voices and whispers in his head, he also heard a Reaper growl and felt a little dizzy.

Suddenly, the APCs stopped as Anderson's APC parked in an impact crater produced by a shell from the Battle of Earth in space. They all climbed out of the APCs.

John looked around and noticed the 75th Ranger Regiment waiting for the word to attack. He heard a Reaper's growl and noticed Harbinger landing behind the Citadel's Beam.

''Dear God.'' Anderson was shocked.  
''We need to get moving. Move it, move it!'' John rushed out ahead as the entire Regiment followed him and battle cries were heard all over as the Rangers were running towards the beam. This was the final battle, all or nothing.

John holstered his Mattock behind his back as he kept running forward. Mako tanks moved out in front of him but they were all getting blown to hell. His Rangers were also getting slaughtered by Harbinger's beams.

John looked back and noticed a Mako getting blown up. Behind him was Garrus, Tali and Dixe. The Mako landed right in front of them and Tali rolled away from it as she was so close to getting squashed by a Mako. Tali was still lying on the ground as she felt someone grab her and carry her behind the Mako.

''Tali, are you alright? Tali!'' She realized that it was John as she put her hand on her helmet as a sign that she had a minor head-ache.  
''I'm alright.'' She answered as Shepard, Garrus, Dixe and James Vega came in next to them.

''Joker, get the Normandy down here, now!'' Shepard signaled for an evacuation of the wounded.  
''We can't get down there unless someone occupies Harbinger!'' Joker informed as he pressed the Normandy to go down to London. It was a huge risk.

''We will help.'' Daro informed as the New York descended from the clouded skies and unleashed fire from every gun that could point to the front and is still active. The New York was keeping Harbinger busy as the Giant Reaper was firing his beams at the already badly beaten up human Cruiser while the Normandy descended down to the surface and opened its shuttle bay. John took Tali on his arms as everyone who was able to walk were loading inside the Normandy.

''Here, take her, Dixe!'' John set Tali on her feet as he was about to run away but Tali stopped him before he could run away.

''No. Don't… leave me!'' Tali was afraid to lose him, but there was no other choice.  
''Tali… look at that…'' John pointed at the SSV New York. Tali looked at it and saw numerous explosions and the New York's nose was starting to fall down. ''… We don't have much time.''

''No! Please!'' Tali tried stopping John and even started dropping tears. John was dropping tears behind his shattered visor also as he took off his helmet and dropped it on the ground. Tali's hand ran over John's cheek and John placed his hand on the side of her mask at the location of her cheek.

''Please… go…'' John moved back and picked up his helmet as Tali tried reaching him but Dixe was holding her. ''Go!'' John's voice was rougher as he ran away with Shepard. Tali was crying as the Normandy's doors closed and it ascended up into the orbit.

Shepard and John kept running for the beam when one of Harbinger's beams hit Shepard and knocked him out.

''Shepard! What the fuck!'' John kneeled over Shepard but the Commander was unresponsive. Shepard was dreaming intensely and he could not be wakened. John hung his head down realizing that he has to complete the objective. He looked back and heard an explosion and saw the fusion reactors of the New York lit up in flames as the New York started falling to the ground.

The Heavy Cruiser hit the ground and a giant earthquake threw John off his feet, but he got quickly back up.

''DARO!'' He yelled out realizing that Daro'Xen could be killed on the Cruiser. Daro'Xen was a close friend to him and Tali. John sighed as he started running at the beam with an impressive speed. Harbinger tried shooting him but it failed as John touched the beam and he was transported up to the Citadel.

* * *

**Citadel, Geo-Sync orbit above London, Earth, January 29****th****, 1936 hours by GST.  
**John woke up**, **his helmet on his head. He felt pain in his right shoulder that was shot. He slowly got up on his feet and noticed that the room that he was in was filled with dead bodies. He could feel the smell of death. He grabbed his pistol as he moved forward slowly. He left the room and saw a giant chasm. It was filled with electricity. He kept moving.

John noticed a room with a control console and the Illusive Man in it.

''Illusive Man!'' John said those words behind his teeth with deep hatred towards that man in the billionaire's suit.  
''Captain John. It's a pleasant view here, isn't it?'' The Illusive Man was crazy.

''Not as pleasant with your damn face here!'' John pointed his gun at the Illusive Man as he prepared to pull the trigger. The Illusive Man saw that and appealed to the Captain's past.

''So, you do not want to learn about your father?'' That caught John's attention as his finger moved slightly away from the trigger.  
''What do you know about my father, you son of a bitch!'' John was angry as hell.

''Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I know who your father was.'' John came closer to the Illusive Man as he put his gun directly in the Illusive Man's ear.  
''Name!''  
''Jack… Jack Harper.'' The Illusive Man didn't sound scared, not even a bit. ''Your father was a great protector of mankind. Sadly, he was gone soon after the First Contact War.''  
''Tell me something that I don't know.'' John moved his finger closer to the trigger.

''Well, my name is Jack Harper. I am your father… son.'' John was shocked. He took a few steps back but his disciplined instinct told him to murder Harper.

''You're dead, liar! Dead!'' John shot the Illusive Man in the neck by accident. He wanted to shoot him in the head.  
''But… son…'' The Illusive Man was cut short when John emptied his entire thermal clip into Jack Harper's face.  
''Die you son of a bitch! AAH!'' John was overtaken by rage but he stopped when his gun ran out of ammunition and he threw it away. He turned around and moved to the control console and opened the Citadel. He saw that the Crucible was moving closer and finally docking with the Citadel.

''Captain, the Crucible's not firing, nothing's happening!'' Hackett informed but John couldn't feel his own strength anymore.

John lied down on the floor as he felt the pain increasing. He slowly blacked out. Suddenly, the floor below him moved up as it transported him to a previously unseen area of the Citadel. A ghostly creation approached him.

''Wake up. Breathe.'' It sounded like a child. John slowly got up on his feet as he looked around. His hand has over his right shoulder on the place that he was shot at.

''Who are you?'' John was confused as he looked down to the small child.  
''I am the Catalyst.'' The child introduced himself.

''What the…'' John was even more confused and he failed to produce a perfect explanation.

''I know why are you here. To destroy my creations.'' The Catalyst predicted.  
''Your creations? You mean the Reapers?'' John asked as he moved a bit forward.  
''Yes. I created the very first Reaper, the one you know as Harbinger. Through him I am able to control all the Reapers. But, I know that you are here to destroy us, but, wouldn't you prefer to try and control us, over there?'' The Child pointed to the left where a machine was shown.

''Does that mean that I can control you and the Reapers?'' John asked as the child nodded.  
''Yes. You can control me and the Reapers and you will die also. But there is also another solution. Synthesis.'' The Child pointed at the energy beam directly at the middle.

''What the hell does that mean?'' John asked as he didn't understand anything about that.  
''Add your DNA to the Crucible. It will re-make the DNA of every species in the Galaxy into an organic-synthetic hybrid. It is the final step of evolution of all sapient life.'' That idea sounded interesting since then, Tali would be able to take off her suit every day and walk in normal clothes for John. But another detail made him reconsider.

''You will die once you jump in there.'' The Child explained as John then refused to Control and refused to merge with the Crucible to get himself killed. He wanted to see Tali again. To see her smile, to feel her soft skin on his, to see her without her suit and build her that house on Rannoch. He wanted to live.

''What about Destroy?'' John asked as it seemed to be the only logical choice.  
''You will destroy all synthetic life in the Galaxy. You too are partly synthetic, just like the quarians and your human soldiers.'' The Child explained.

''But will it destroy the Reapers?'' John asked again.  
''Yes, but you too could get caught in the blast because of your cybernetic implants. The choice is yours.'' The Catalyst allowed John to choose and John moved up. John had to choose between Synthesis or Destroy.

_Allowing the quarians to live without their suits and eating human food. It sounds so… perfect… so… fake! This machine will kill me for nothing!_

John guessed it right. He went to the right and took his spare pistol. He also felt the mag-boots losing power as he was located in space between the Citadel and the Crucible.

''I hope this works.'' John took a deep breath as he started shooting the tube. He was remembering old faces, Tali, Anderson, Raan, Hannah, Joker and Hackett. He kept shooting at the tube until his mag-boots lost power and the next explosion wave knocked him out cold and threw him out in space as the tube exploded and the Crucible started gathering energy.

The Crucible released a powerful wave of energy that was disabling all Reapers, geth and any other synthetic. The Sword and Shield Fleets were retreating and the Normandy still hesitated.

''John! JOHN!'' Tali tried to reach John through the comms in Joker's bridge while Garrus was trying to restrain her and Joker hesitated, but made the jump eventually.

EDI realized that this wave would kill her. She made copies of her memories just in case and she removed the power supply from her AI Core. She hoped that the wave would not touch her.

The Normandy finally jumped away as the Crucible's energy wave moved back and fired to the Charon Relay. It began to overload it and the relay released the wave to a new system but was damaged. Fortunately, the relay did not explode, only divided into pieces. This process continued to every Cluster in the Galaxy and even through dormant relays. Every relay type, every relay was getting damaged. Primary relays were receiving the heaviest damage while the secondary relays get only minor damage, but they are not capable of transporting a ship to a different nebula or a star cluster.

The Normandy was flying in FTL Speeds when the wave from the Crucible was trying to reach it and the Normandy was trying to evade it. Joker as doing his best but the wave reached the Normandy and damaged its thrusters.

The Normandy crash-landed on a completely unknown planet. It was in a range of a hundred light years from Earth, but no one on the crew realized that.

The airlock opened and out of it came Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau. He slowly and carefully moved out as he looked at the planet and then at the star that's giving this planet its light. Then Tali came out as she moved right next to Joker. She seemed sad and nearly depressed. Joker put an arm on her shoulder.

''He'll be alright. I know him, he won't die from an explosion.'' Joker tried cheering Tali up but she let out a heavy sigh as she needed to see for herself.

* * *

**Earth's Orbit, January 30****th****, 0238 hours by GST.**  
John's body was slowly floating in space when suddenly; his left arm clutched a fist. He made a sudden gasp for air as his suit still had a limited amount of oxygen that could keep him alive for a few hours or a few days.

* * *

**Unidentified Planet, January 30****th****, 0239 hours by GST.**  
The crew of the Normandy gathered on Deck Three. Tali had John's nameplate in her hands. Her fingers moved across his name as if slowly caressing it.

_Captain John'Zorah vas New York nar Nimitz_

There were a lot of nameplates on it, but Tali couldn't put John's nameplate between them. She knew that John is alive. She refused to put the nameplate there.

''No. No no no. He is alive. I know! He… He can't be dead!'' Tali took the nameplate with her as she went down to the Engineering Deck with it.

When she reached it, it was a total mess. Tali needed to fix the power supply. She approached a control console and tapped a few buttons. The console was still working. Tali put the nameplate next to the console and her hands moved to her stomach area.

Tali was carrying John's child.

* * *

**The Reapers have been defeated. The Galaxy is safe, but the mass relays have been severely damaged. The New York is now resting at its final resting place, London. John is floating in space, holding on his limited supply of oxygen. And... How did Tali get to have a child from John? They are totally different species, and they have totally different DNA types? The Next Story will tell.**

**P.S. Sorry for the Star Wars moment, but it just felt so good with John's and TIM's hatred to each other at its peak and TIM trying to reveal the truth to the Captain.**


End file.
